A Demon Without Fangs
by Geldyn Eyes
Summary: Kagome is an orphan and falls into the well, then can't go back. Inuyasha's parents are alive and take her in, not knowing that she posesses the Shikon jewel. I&K overcome many obsticles & protect each other. I+K/M+S later
1. Accepted?

Guess what everybody?!? I'M AN OTAKU! Hee hee hee! And that means, that if you're reading this, you are too! Lol! Otaku means an obsessed anime fan, and boy is it correct! Okay. ^^;; On with the anime-ish stuff! ^-^ lol.

Hi everyone! It's time for another Inu-Yasha fanfic! YAY!!! ^o^ This will be SOOOOO great! I can't wait! I just got a positively brilliant idea, and now I'm going to type it! ^-^ he he he! Anyway, please read and review, I hope you like it! I'll try to make the first chapter long so you can get an idea of where this is going. ^-^ Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the manga and the anime! ::pout:: Heck! I wish I owned HIM! *hearts in eyes* But do I? Nooooooo! I wasn't smart enough to come up with Inu-Yasha. ^___________^ I wish I did though! (And I also wish he were real) *tongue hangs out of mouth* Well, on with the show! Or… in this case, story. Eh heh.

A Demon Without Fangs

Ch.1

It was a beautifully sunny day, having rained all night and the day before. It was a perfect day to go and visit the shrine, and that was exactly what all of the Hishokama Orphanage was doing later that day. Kagome; awake all night and deathly scared of the storm and the sound of the wind as it beat ferociously against the thin wall of the wooden building; slept peacefully well into mid-afternoon since she had been awake and huddled in the corner of the room with only a thin yellow blanket until the storm had passed. She deserved a good rest after all of the new changes in her life. She wasn't born an orphan, she did used to have a mother, a father, and even a grandfather she could still remember. It was her baby brother that she had the hardest time with, trying to remember the image of his tiny pudgy face that had still been a tint of red since he was only a newborn. He father was even harder to remember though. He had died when she was two, and since then had only seen one picture of him. It seemed to her as if he died then anyway. He was always out on business, and came home when she was well asleep and left before the sun had even risen above the horizon. 

At least her brother was still alive. At least SHE was still alive. Her brother had been adopted almost immediately after the so-called "accident." She wasn't even sure of what had happened. But she did know that her mother and father had died immediately, and her grandfather shortly after from heart failure. Now her brother was gone too. Everyone always seemed to want the babies. She knew that. The people that worked here even admitted it. It wasn't that she was lonely; she had a lot of friends, but 'friends' never really seemed like it was quite enough. She needed a family. She needed to be loved.

And she was only five years old. Her life had changed in such a short amount of time. She didn't know that it was about to change even more though, starting with that very day. It seemed ordinary enough, but boy was she in for a surprise!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Kagome-chan, wake up," a quiet yet persistent voice urged.

Kagome turned over in her sleep, her eyes seemingly glued shut.

"Oh, it's no use. She won't wake up if we pried her eyes open," another little girl stated, ready to give up.

"But she'll miss lunch! And she already missed breakfast. Do you think she's sick?"

"Ooh! I can get Kaede-sama for her!" A little boy volunteered, only too happy to oblige.

"She's not sick," the fist girl stated again, tucking an extra strand of hair behind her ear that came loose from her headband when she shook her head. "Just lazy."

"Come ON Kagome-chan, wake up!" Now the second girl started to shake her. "You don't want to miss the field trip, do you? It's not often we get to go places."

Kagome mumbled something uncomprehendable in her sleep, and just rolled over.

"Ugh! What if WE don't get to go because she's asleep! That's not fair!"

Now the three girls practically jumped on her, pulling her hair and shaking her as a wonderfully not-so-nice wake up call.

"Ugh! I'm up, I'm up," mumbled the little girl, eyes still closed as she tried to swat them away with her hand. They finally jumped off her little mattress and looked at her expectantly. She didn't budge.

"KA-GO-ME!" All three whined in unison.

Finally she opened one eyelid. She knew they'd pester her until she was up and standing on her feet so she sat up, yawned, and stretched. "Alright, alright; happy now? Sheesh." 'Some friends you are,' she grumbled to herself. 

She got out of bed but didn't bother to get dressed yet. She'd eat and then get out of her pajamas. She was still half-asleep as it was.

"Yay!" The four cheered in unison. 

"We get to go to a shrine today!" The girl with short hair stated as if to make peace with her grumpy raven-haired friend. Kagome didn't answer. She was too tired to talk, let alone think.

"It'll be a lot of fun!" Another added.

They walked out of the large room that was shared with all of the other kids her age and into an extremely big cafeteria where they ate every day. They sat at one of the benches as others busily chatted with friends and peers and waited impatiently for lunch. Kagome laid her head down onto the table, hoping as much as praying for a few more winks of sleep. Like that would ever happen!

"I know!" The little boy said triumphantly, as if he came up with the most wonderful plan in the whole world. "After lunch, before we go to the shrine, we can all play house!"

"Hojo…" Kagome said in a warning tone. Sure the kid was nice, but he seemed to get on her nerves more and more over the past few days. At least he was friendly though. It was obvious to everyone in the whole orphanage that he had a secret crush on her, of all people. Then again, it couldn't be called a secret if everyone knew about it.

He continued as if she hadn't said anything, completely unfazed. "You can be the mommy, and I'll be the daddy! Sound good?"

She sweat-dropped, along with her three friends and the others that were around and close enough to hear. Her friends leaned closer, awaiting her answer, and eager for her to accept.

"Sorry Hojo, but I don't think we'll have time. I still have to get dressed after lunch, and we'll be leaving on the bus too soon." She held her breath, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings. Her friends sighed and leaned back in their seats.

"Oh. Okay then. Maybe after?"

He just didn't know when to give up. "Sure. Maybe after."

He leaned back on the bench, a huge grin on his face. She sat up when lunch was passed to each of them and couldn't help but to give a little smile back. He wasn't THAT bad. Just…_Hojo. _

After lunch, Kaede found her and helped the little girl change and pick out a matching outfit. She giggled at the girl's lazy attempt to dress herself, but the giggle sounded more like a rough rasping noise deep in the old lady's throat.

"Ye sure did sleep in there, girly," she said, pulling Kagome's arm through the armhole in the white shirt. "Did ye have any bad dreams?'

Kagome shook her head. "No. I just couldn't fall asleep." She blushed, not wanting to admit that she had been frightened.

"Aye." Kaede nodded with understanding. "I see."

After Kagome had her orphanage uniform on and the little red bow was tied, she slipped on her brown shoes and followed her mentor out to the buses, energy renewed. She had been right, there hadn't been any time for her to play house, but on the bus, since she was feeling guilty for being such a grouch that morning, she let Hojo sit by her. She hadn't seen him so happy in her entire life.

When they arrived at the shrine, Kaede stood up before anyone could even get out of their seats.

"I want ye all to listen up!" She yelled over all of the hubbub. Everyone quieted immediately. "Ye are to stay in pairs or groups of three. Do not wander around by yourselves and certainly do not touch things that are not meant to be touched. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their little heads. She waited for the bobbing to cease and then said, "Alright. I hope ye all enjoy yourselves. We will meet here if anyone gets lost, understood?" Again with the nods. "Okay. Come along then. Let us be on our way."

Everyone lurched out of their seats, moving to the exit of the bus as fast as their little legs and feet would carry them. When Kagome stood up Hojo stopped her. 

"Do you want to be my partner Kagome?" He looked nervous, while fiddling with his hands and avoiding eye contact. 

Kagome looked to find her friends and saw that they all had sly looks on their faces as they giggled, looking in her very direction. They made a point to hold hands above the seats in the bus, showing that they were already a group of three. "Oh, all right," she agreed reluctantly, thinking to herself, 'I'm too young for boys. This doesn't make sense.'

His head snapped up in her direction and he jumped for joy. "Really? Cool! Let's go!" He took her hand, much to her dismay, and practically dragged her off of the bus and to the shrine, her mumbling under her breath all the while.

At first, things were pretty boring with Hojo chattering the whole time, but after a while certain sights started to interest her and she began to enjoy the boy's company. She thought she's die from the amount of stairs they had to climb, but after that, she really got a look around her and took in all of the scenery, finding it calm and peaceful. She smiled, turning her face toward the sun, her eyes closed against the blinding light. For the first time in many years, she felt as if things might actually be okay. That in the end, she might eventually find the happiness she had lost almost a year ago.

Letting out a long sigh, she turned and looked at Hojo. He just stared at her with an awed expression across his face. She tilted her head to the side and gave another small smile, and he gulped, then turned to look away. She gave a confused look but shrugged it off. Sometimes he just acted strangely around her, and this was one of those times.

"K-Kagome," he stuttered, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" She was looking up at an extremely large tree that had captured her attention. She took a few steps toward it. She had never seen anything like it, nor a tree so wide around.

As she reached out to touch its bark she heard footsteps walk away from her. She didn't turn to see what made Hojo leave, she was mesmerized by the tree for some odd reason. What was it that captured her attention? There was a rustling in the bushes and then the footsteps came back. This time she drew her hand away from the tree and turned questioningly in her friend's direction.

"Here," he said softly, turning bright red while staring at his feet. He held out a little yellow flower in her direction. She stared at it stupidly. "I-It's for you," he mumbled, hoping she'd take it before anyone saw.

'A dandelion?' she asked herself. 'He's giving me a dandelion?' Numbly she accepted the gift. "Uh…thanks," she said, not really knowing how to react. 'It's just a weed,' she thought to herself, but was pleased with the flower none-the-less. She stuck it behind her ear and smiled, making him blush even harder when he peeked up at her.

"Well, if you like that so much, they're giving away some charms and stuff. I'll go and get you some!" He sounded eager to please her, and quickly dashed off.

"Hojo, wait!" She yelled after the boy. He either didn't hear, or he didn't listen. 'I don't WANT any charms,' she thought in dismay. 'It's not like they work anyway.' She sighed, shaking her head. 'This is stupid. At least they're free. It isn't like he has any money anyway.'

She turned and slowly walked to a little bench that she saw and sat under the cool shade from the house that was occupied by the people owning the shrine. She had always wondered what it would be like to live there, but she knew she wouldn't believe that the seals and charms would work anyway. Commotion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was an old man that looked a lot like her deceased grandfather, with a bunch of little kids jumping up and down around him.

"That's right kiddies," he said in a weak wavering voice. "These are very special indeed. It's the Shikon No Tama."

It was then that she saw a jewel in his hand. It was a pale pink color, but the ones behind it were also white, light blue, and lavender. She shook her head. 'What people believe these days.'

"That's right children. It's the jewel of four souls."

She stood, not wanting to hear the lunatic any more, and started walking toward a little brown…shack almost, but it looked nice. The wooden doors were closed, but she wanted to see what was inside anyway. Hojo wouldn't be back for a while, and she was already bored stiff. Something interesting HAD to be there if it wasn't open to the public.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to it and slid the door open, then slipped inside before anyone would notice. It was dark. Too dark. And something about it gave her the creeps. It was musty, and definitely not used often at all. The whole place was covered in cobwebs and dust. She sneezed as if seconding that observation.

"Hello…" she called, seeing if anyone or anything was in the room. "Anyone here?" She took a careful step forward, completely on guard. "Hellllloooo???" She called, more brave this time.

No one answered. Not a sound was heard. She descended the steps cautiously and relaxed when she only found a well at the bottom.

"All this for a well?" She asked out loud, laughing shakily at herself. "Must sure be special." She turned to leave, wondering why a _well_ of all things had captured her attention. What was so spiffy about a _well?!?_ Then she sensed it; something not quite right. Maybe sense wasn't the correct word at the moment, but she could feel the air around her change. Something was… wrong. That's the only thing she could think of. She froze, afraid of what she would come face to face with if she turned around. Then it grabbed her in an iron cold grip, the pressure on her arms and waist not loosening. It was then that she was pulled from behind, into the dark deep well. She screamed, ready to crash to the earth's surface. But she didn't. 

Blue light. Blue light was all around her. She landed safely, softly, on the ground. Or as safely as could be with something wrapped around her, not willing to let her go.

"Ahhhhh…" the voice almost whispered in her ear. "Soooo wooonderrrrfullll." Feminine. The voice was definitely feminine. But it sounded…different; strange. "Finally, the jewel willlllllll be mine. I willlllll have it, as shooouuuuld be. Power, so strong. Alllll this from a weeeeaaaaaak huuuuuman chiiiiiiiild."

Kagome gasped. 'What's going on? Who…what is this…this _thing?'_ She twisted in it's grasp, trying to get a better view. What she saw startled her so much that she almost cried out in horror. "Who are you? What do you want?" She shouted, horror taking over her fear. It looked like some kind of insect, a centipede. But it had a human head, and instead of tons of legs, she had arms replacing them on her humanoid part.

"Yyyyou, yooouuuungliiiiiiing," the _thing_ stated, licking her cheek.

"Eek! Get off me!" She yelled, squirming in it's grasp, wanting to be as far away from the human insect and she dubbed it. "Let… me…GO!!!" She shouted at last, pushing it away with her open palm. A dazzling white light flared, and she stared when she noticed that it came from her hand. The centipede flew back, a few of her arms ripped from her body and still clutched at the girl, and then fell to the ground. Kagome gulped, not knowing what happened, but knowing she had to get out of the well, and fast.

"Someone!" She shouted, hoping they'd hear. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" She kept an eye on the centipede, making sure it wouldn't get up any time soon. When she saw a finger move she frantically tried to climb the well, but to no avail. Her scream grew louder, with more pleading behind it. "Kaede! Hojo! Someone!" Her throat was starting to hurt, but she wouldn't let up. She turned and stared at the centipede. It twitched, and then she started to raise her head, dazed. Kagome pressed herself along the well's edge. "HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!"

*****meanwhile…*****

Inu-Yasha watching in horror as all the demons charged after his father. He had to help, he needed to and wanted to, but he knew he was too young to inflict any _real _damage on a full-grown demon. Instead, he gritted his teeth and followed his father's path of retreat, hiding in the brush and leaping behind trees. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his father! He couldn't! He'd never forgive himself.

"Dad!" He yelled when a wolf demon clamped onto the back of his father's neck. Luckily for him, none of them heard. His father howled, then growled in anger. He came to a clearing, forcing Inu-Yasha not to get any closer lest they see or smell him as well. Inu-Yasha growled, banging his fist against a tree. Why did his father do such a thing? Was he trying to get himself killed? 

'He knows,' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. 'He knows I followed him and he doesn't was me to get hurt. Damn it!' It was the first time he actually thought that with vulgar language, but at that point he heard enough of it to know what it all meant and to not care. His dad was in trouble, and he couldn't _do _anything about it!

There must have been about twenty-five wolf demons surrounding his father. They were tiny compared to his father's true form, but with his father wounded, and not able to use the Tetsusaiga, he knew his father might not be able to pull through this alive. He also knew that his father was the kind of guy that would sacrifice himself to save his son, and _that _angered Inu-Yasha to no end.

He watched as his father backed up, coming to an old well. He may be surrounded, but with the well there at least he didn't have to watch his back. Inu-Yasha held onto that thought, the only thought that comforted him in a time like this. It was then that he felt it, a weird presence that he had never felt before. No, there were two of them. How could he not notice this before? And then he heard it, _boy _did he hear it!

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!" It was a girl's voice, screaming in terror beyond belief. Inu-Yasha winced, covering his two white ears with his human hands, trying to drown out the noise. It was earth shattering! He didn't think he'd EVER be able to hear after that. He was surprised to hear a low growl afterwards, finding that he actually wasn't deaf. What his father did next surprised him more than it should have.

*****Back to Kagome*****

Mistress Centipede shook her head as if to clear it, then she glared accusingly at the girl before her. Kagome stared into those merciless eyes, tears forming in her own. She turned, trying to scramble up the edge of the well, only to find herself slipping and landing back on the ground. She looked over her left shoulder, keeping an eye on her while reaching up for a handhold, a vine, anything! She had to get out of there! Her life depended on it!

The centipede attacked. She winced, ready for the pain she knew would come, tears streaming down her face. Then she felt a strong yet gentle tug, and she was flying through the air, landing on something VERY soft and VERY furry. It was warm, and it smelled wild, like the trees around her and the ground beneath her feet. She found that she liked that smell. She felt safe. Whatever it was, it helped her, hadn't it? It must be nice! She opened her eyes only to see… white.

After sitting up and looking around to see who had helped her, she was startled to find herself on a _very_ large…dog? It had red eyes, but when it looked at her, there seemed to be a certain gentleness behind them. She gulped, hoping the dogie was friendly. Then she glanced around, noticing not only that she was out of the well, but that she and whomever or _what_ever the dog thing was…were surrounded. By wolves. The most ferocious wolves she had ever seen in her life! She clutched the fur as she sat, straddling the dog-demon's back, closing her eyes and wishing that it was all over.

The dog-demon, seeing this, growled at the wolf demons threateningly. He pulled out a blade that seemed to have come from no where, and slashed at the demons. Ten were gone in one arc. Kagome could only stare, amazed. 'What's going on?' She asked, but didn't dare say anything out loud. 'Where am I? Who or what _are _these things?'

A few moments later, with him landing gracefully on all fours, Kagome still along for the ride, all of the wolf demons were defeated. It was then that she felt it. That strange presence again. It could only mean one thing, the centipede. She tensed, feeling it behind them, coming from the well. Could the large dog sense it too?

She turned, slowly it seemed, but it had to have been fast because the next thing she knew, Mistress centipede jumped from the depths of the well, ready to attack with heart wrenching speed.

"Look out!" She screamed, thinking it was all ready too late.

She felt all the muscles in the dog's back tense, then they were flying through the air, higher and higher, missing her few remaining arms and being squeezed to death by her worm-like body. The dog-demon attacked her with his claws as he came back down, shredding her remains. Kagome would have felt bad if the centipede hadn't been trying to kill her previously. Mistress centipede crashed into the well, shattering it to pieces, forming her own burial tomb. If Kagome had known that she wouldn't be able to go back to her own time ever again, she would have burst into tears. As it was, she was too shocked, too scared, too confused to realize what had happened, let alone how she had some to this place. Then again, maybe she wouldn't have gone back anyway. There was nothing waiting for her in her own time. No family; no house to call her own.

The large god, panting, slowly sheathed the Tetsusaiga, then looked over his shoulder at the little girl he had saved. No, she had saved him, unintentionally. If it weren't for her, if she hadn't been human, he wouldn't had been able to use the Fang. She had saved his life as much as he had saved hers.

She slid off of his back, taking that as her cue, and slumped to the ground, her legs gelatin. He turned to her and sniffed her, as if making sure she didn't have and cuts or other injuries. When he couldn't find any, he turned, a familiar scent catching his attention. Inu-Yasha finally made himself visible, coming to make sure his father wasn't seriously hurt, and wanting to see who this new human was. He had never smelled anything like her, and the clothing she was wearing was foreign to him. He approached carefully, as if making sure everything was really all right. He wondered if his dad would teach him a lesson for following when he knew it was dangerous.

He watched as his father changed forms, so he would be able to have a mouth and throat made for speech. He was tall, with pure white hair and golden slit-pupiled eyes. His hair was thick like Inu-Yasha's, and he had a red crescent-moon on his forehead. His eyes shone with mischief and a gentleness that almost laughed with humor, but he was serious. He seemed to think three times before actually saying anything, flipping the words over in his mouth and making sure he didn't sound offending, the exact opposite of his son. He walked right up to Kagome and poked her.

"You're a human, aren't you?" His voice sounded almost accusing. 

Kagome blinked, startled out of her fear because of such an odd question. "Of course I am! Who are you? _What _are you?" She asked, not bothering to hold back her irritation from such an odd…person?

He smirked. "I am Inu-Yasha. Half Dog-demon." He sounded proud of the inheritance. Kagome raised an eyebrow and he leaned closer. "Do you even know what a demon _is _little girl?"

She clenched her fists and stood up, rage replacing her shock and fear. "Demons aren't real!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips. Then she noticed his ears. His strange, white dog-ears that looked soft to the touch. Her hands itched, wanting to see what it would feel like to pet them. She couldn't resist. She reached up, and gently rubbed his feather-soft ears, loving the feel of them. He swooned, panting like a puppy she realized, and it took all of his self-control to glare at her and bat her hands away.

"Feh. You know nothing." He turned red, not believing that he actually _liked _the feel of her soft skin as she had rubbed his extra sensitive ears.

"Inu-Yasha," his father warned, sending him a disproving look. Inu-Yasha just crossed his arms and looked the other way, grumbling under his breath. He turned his gaze to Kagome and she was startled to see amusement hidden deep in his eyes, yet didn't quite allow it to show. "Where are you from, child?" He asked in a deep and even voice, which was comforting yet also loud.

"I-I'm from Japan," was her first answer.

"A village known as Japan? I have never heard such a thing."

"It isn't a village," she quickly corrected. "It's a country. A piece of land with a large number of people all over."

Now both of them were giving her odd looks. "Do you know in which direction this…_Japan _is? It couldn't be too far for you to wander all this way alone."

"Um…" She looked around and finally spotted a tree in the distance. It was a large tree. _The largest tree she had ever seen in width. _"Over there! That's where my orphanage is having a field trip! At the shrine! By that tree!" She looked proud of herself. Inu-Yasha and his father gave each other weird looks. They knew that a place called Japan couldn't possibly be there, but there was a little village near there. Maybe the little girl hit her head?

"We will take you there then. Until you find someone you recognize, we will not leave you."

Kagome sighed with relief, greatly comforted. She didn't have any idea where she was, how she got there, or how to get back, but she _did _recognize that tree. Maybe it would help.

The three of them set off to the tree and stopped once they arrived at it, both of the Dog-demons gazing at the human apprehensively. She looked around, but only saw trees, bushes, no sign of people or a shrine or even the old man giving away free charms. Tears burned in the back of her eyes as she realized something was definitely wrong. How could this be?

"But… it was here!" She persisted, looking frantically about her. "I promise!"

Inu-Yasha humphed and his father sadly shook his head. "I know of a village close by, do you think that perhaps you might live there?"

"But I don't _live _in a village," she whispered, not knowing how well at hearing her two companions were. They continued on their way until they came to a hill overlooking the village. People were bustling around, farming, and collecting plants and herbs. At this point, Kagome thought she had to be in some kind of nightmare. 'This isn't possible.'

"Do you live here, _girl?"_ The boy about her age asked grumpily.

She scanned the place over, feeling tears brim in her eyes. "No," she half whispered. "I don't."

"Do you think you could get along with these humans?" The full demon asked gently. "These villages shouldn't harm you. You would be safe."

She thought his words over. Could she stay here? For the rest of her life? Among people she had never even met? When she heard them turn to leave her, thinking her silence was acceptance, she turned, horrified. "No!" She said loudly, forcing them to turn and look back at her. "Please, don't leave me here!" Now she was crying, torn between feelings and her mind screaming that it wasn't real, but her senses telling her otherwise. "Please," she begged, running to them but stumbling over her own feet and falling to the ground.

Inu-Yasha backed away, not liking the sight of her tears, and not knowing how to respond. His father on the other hand met her the rest of the way and knelt where she had fallen. He tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder, taking pity on the poor defenseless human. She clutched the grass in her fisted palms, crying into the ground.

"How did you get here?" He asked, wondering if that demon had kidnapped her.

"Through the…through the well," she sniffled, trying to rise while fighting back tears.

"The well?" He asked, turning to look at the broken splinters the well had left behind. "But where is your home?"

She got to her knees, huddling into herself while simply stating the truth. "I don't have a home."

*****Inu-Yasha's mother***** [AN: I'm naming her Aya]

Aya was busy cleaning her little hut, while humming to herself. Today Rikun [AN: Pronounced Ree-koon. I made it up. -_-;;] had taken Inu-Yasha out for his fifth hunting lesson, and today they were hunting deer. She had no reason to be worried. They had always come back safely every time, with plenty of food for their evening meal she would always prepare for them with praise and kisses so they would know she was proud of them. Things had been getting rough though. They had to be extra careful around humans and demons alike. She knew that very soon, things wouldn't be as they had always been. Not with Inu-Yasha out and about. She couldn't help that he was a half-breed any more than his father, Rikun, could. She had hoped that it wouldn't be that big of a deal, and that he would grow to appreciate it, but with demons always picking on him and humans deathly afraid of him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her son.

This time they were home early though, and that never happened. Either the kill was too easy, which was never a good sign, or someone got hurt. Her guess was that someone had gotten injured. She froze mid-sweep, listening, making sure it was her husband/mate and her son. Usually they would always run indoors, Inu-Yasha prancing around her and telling her all about the kill, and how big their prize for the day was. This time their walk was slow, deliberate. Something had to be wrong. She rushed to her medicinal herbs and grabbed the basket hurriedly. Listening all the while as she started to dash to the door. Even though demons healed faster than humans, it didn't mean they couldn't die from an injury, and it _certainly _didn't mean they would have to suffer in the meantime.

"Aw, dad, do we _hafta?" _Inu-Yasha whined. "I don't wanna keep her! She'll just be in the way. She's weird too. It's like her brain isn't working or _something. _How can she not know where she lives? Japan, yeah right! She was lying! I don't trust her."

His father said nothing, just continued walking.

"And why do _I _have to carry her? You're stronger," he half stated, half pouted.

"Because I said so," Rikun stated, giving the answer all children hate to hear from their parents. "And you know perfectly well that I can't use my left arm at all. You want me to be in pain the whole while until we reach home?" 

Inu-Yasha knew his father was making his wounds seem worse then they really were, but he kept his mouth shut. His dad had to have a good reason for this, even if it was something as little as to boost his strength or something. She actually wasn't that much of a burden, but _he _wouldn't admit that. He didn't want a human taking over his house; or his parents.

"Who's in pain?" Aya rushed out to greet them, basket of herbs in her hand and her hair slightly tousled. She noticed the number of wounds on her mate's flesh and the enormous gash down his left shoulder and gasped. "What happened?" She looked Inu-Yasha over with her eyes to make sure that he wasn't in the same shape, if not worse, and was relieved to not see a single scratch on her boy. It was then that she noticed the human girl a little younger than him, asleep on his back. She laughed at the scene, it was actually a rare scene indeed. 

"We will tell you all once we're inside. For right now, let's get this little one in bed." He motioned to the girl and Aya agreed. 

"We shall place her in our room," She stated, maternal instinct taking over. "Then I will clean your cuts and bandage you while you tell me your story." He agreed, and they all entered the wooden hut together.

After Kagome was gently placed among the cushions in their room, Aya, Rikun, and Inu-Yasha settled themselves by a fire as Aya cleaned her mate's wounds, tisking when she saw how deep it really was.

"Alright, you two better explain yourselves," she said almost sternly. "And it better be a good reason."

Inu-Yasha sighed and looked at his father, wanting him to start the day's tale.

"Inu-Yasha and I went out as usual for our hunt, but we went farther than we normally would have because we couldn't spot any deer. I should have been suspicious, but with the cold weather we've been having and… well, we must have been upwind when they saw us because I couldn't smell them." He let a snarl escape his lips as he remembered the ambush. Inu-Yasha took this as his cue to continue for the moment, in case his father got any angrier.

"That's when we were attacked," he said, clenching his own teeth and fists together. "I didn't smell them either. Not until it was too late. They were wolf demons, and they caught us by surprise. Dad got me out of the way and took the attack. He was good, but at the time there must have been fifty of them." His mother gasped. He let her get over the initial shock and continued. "So dad led them away from me, hoping I'd be safe, but I followed."

"Inu-Yasha," Aya warned, and he also noticed his father glaring at him. 

"I had to make sure he was okay!" he defended, never being good at apologizing or admitting he was wrong. He let it go at that. "Anyway, dad got rid of half of them, but they were fast, and showed no mercy. We came to a clearing, by the old abandoned well, and that's when we heard it. Boy she's _loud _mom!" he complained, getting off track. "I don't think even _you _could stand her for very long! And she kept yelling at me. I don't like her. Besides, she lied to us."

"I'm not so sure that she lied," his father interjected, "But I _do _know that _you _had quite a few things to say to and _about_ her as well. Especially after she fell asleep." Rikun fixed his son with a piercing gaze, then continued on with the story as his mate bandaged his arm. "Another demon was after her, a centipede. I saved her, she was trapped in the well. But in a way she saved us also. Since she was human, I could use the Tetsusaiga. After that they didn't have any hope for survival."

"Rikun! Your leg!" Aya's sudden outburst captured all three of their attention. "How did you walk with that! Your leg is almost ripped from its knee socket!" Inu-Yasha glanced at where his mother's attention was captured. He winced, seeing the blood and the gruesome sight before him. How could he not have noticed that?

"It's nothing I can't handle," Rikun said, brushing it off, but winced when Aya placed some disinfecting herbs on it. He was sweating a little, and by the look on his face, you could tell he had been poisoned. 

"Honestly. How could you not say anything until now?" Aya was debating whether to be angry or sympathetic. "And with your trip coming up…"she let what she was about to say drift off in mid-air.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at the word, 'trip.' His head snapping in his father's direction. "What trip?" he asked, not wanting his father to leave.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have to meet with all of the other Dog-demons. Something has…come up."

"What?" Inu-Yasha couldn't help but to ask.

Rikun ruffled Inu-Yasha's hair and gave a feral grin, "Pack business. Nothing much though, so don't worry."

"I wanna come!" He said, looking eager and ready to leave at that instant.

"Heh," it sounded almost exactly like Inu-Yasha's 'Feh.' That must have been where he got it from. "Sorry, but no can do. Besides, you have to take care of your mother and Kagome."

Inu-Yasha gave a small snarl when he heard Kagome's name and his father turned to him abruptly. "You better behave when you are around her or there'll be hell to pay!" he growled. "Treat her as you would your mother. If she so much has _one _scratch on her I'll mark _ten _on you, got it?" Inu-Yasha huddled into the corner, ears laid flat. He nodded. "Good. And if she is missing when I return, _you_ will be the one to find her. And you won't come back until you do."

"Fine," Inu-Yasha growled back, then stopped from the room, going outside to sit on the branch of his favorite tree.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Aya asked gently, not one to toy with Rikun's short temper.

"No. He has to learn. He isn't bad Aya, he doesn't act like most demons."

She grinned. "That's where I come in." She had just finished his bandage and added a numbing cream so he wouldn't have to endure too much pain. 

Rikun nuzzled his mate, causing her to giggle like a teenager, something she hadn't done in a _long _time. "Yes. But I'm afraid that what may happen, with other humans and demons, he may become worse."

Aya ran her fingers through her love's long white hair, making him look at her and only at her. "Yes, but you must trust in his. He has perfectly good reasons for acting the way he does. And you know what the village children did to him last year. He hasn't even shone himself to a human since then. You must understand that."

"I know, but that's life, and _he _must learn to deal with it. Besides, I think this human will be good for him. She does seem a little odd, but she seems like a nice little girl. You may be able to get more information out of her. But Inu-Yasha _is _right, I do not tolerate liars."

"Be still, my dear. Rest, that is what you need. I'll sit with… Kagome did you say her name was?"

"Yes."

"I will keep her company until she awakens. You lye here and rest. And don't you DARE get up and move around! Just because you can't feel the pain, doesn't mean it's not there. You will only make things worse if you walk around."

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap to nip her on the ear and give her a quick kiss before she went on her way. Aya smiled and stood, leaving her mate to contemplate what he would do with the new arising problems with all of the other demons, and what they should do about the girl.

*****back to Kagome*****

Kagome stretched, and then sat up among the cushions she had been lying on. She yawned widely and blinked her blurry vision away, then gasped and huddled against the wall. She was in a room that was completely foreign to her. It had cushions, pillows, and blankets, and a basket of flowers in the corner of the room. She noticed a small fire in the corner adjacent to it, and then saw the woman sitting at her right. She gasped again and jumped back, away from the lady.

"Don't worry dear, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?"

Kagome thought about it for a bit, she remembered going on the fieldtrip, but it was a little blurry. Someone hadn't adopted her in her sleep had they? Then again, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Wait a second…the well! And the centipede! And the two white doggies! It couldn't possibly have been a dream, could it? 

"I… I'm at Inu-Yasha's house?" She guessed, looking expectantly at the pretty lady. She looked nice enough. She sure had a lot of clothes on though! And it looked so strange to her.

"Yes. I am Inu-Yasha's mother, Aya. I'm sure you met Rikun already."

"Rikun?"

"Yes, his father."

"Oh! The big white doggie! Yes, he's so soft! Just like Inu-Yasha's ears. I don't think Inu-Yasha likes me very much though." She admitted, slightly turning pink at telling him very mother the truth.

Aya laughed softly, almost in a whisper. She liked this girl, from what she could tell. It was rare that a child such as she wouldn't be frightened of a demon and a half-breed. What made her different from the rest? She definitely had clothing on that Aya had never seen before, and an innocence that enveloped the girl completely.

"You aren't scared of him then?" Aya asked, clearly interested, yet kept her voice soft and light, simply carrying on conversation.

Kagome solemnly shook her head. "No. He saved me from the mean human centipede. I don't think he's bad. And you married him, so obviously you don't either."

Aya's calm expression broke out into a serene smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. "You are right, though not many people see that. Certainly not humans."

Kagome's tiny forehead furrowed. "Why?"

"Because, we live in the Warring time, where barely anyone can be trusted. It's demon against human for the most part here."

"So demon's _are _real?" Kagome was awed.

Aya gave a small, almost inaudible laugh. When was the last time she had smiled like this? Laughed like this? Certainly before Inu-Yasha was born… but after? With no one accepting him? With all the attacks on both her life, her husband/mate's life, and even the life of her one and only son?!? No. It had been quite a while since anyone had lightened her spirit. If this young girl could do that in such a short time, what else could she do? Boy was she in for a big surprise!

"So you are called Kagome?" She asked, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Yep!" Was the enthusiastic reply.

"And you… don't have a home?" 

The little girl blinked, her stormy eyes taking a sad seriousness to them that Aya hadn't once seen until that very moment. She felt pity wrench at her heart, pulling at her as she moved closer to the girl.

"No. My daddy died a long time ago it seems. He was never really around. And my mother and father really died about a year and a half ago. I still don't know how. My grandpa died a year ago from a heart attack they called it. I didn't know that hearts could attack people." She sniffed, and wiped a tear away that had strayed down her cheek. "My baby brother was adopted before me, so I was all alone! I had no one! My friends didn't understand how I felt. It was all fun and games to them. Waking up every morning with Kaede-sama and playing house and dress-up until mid afternoon. I wanted a home! My family! I never really had one. We never spent time together, not even once! It was like I was just a shadow. A lone, weak shadow with no heart, no soul, and no one to love. No one to love me in return." She squeezed her eyes shut tight, clenching her fists. Her eyes snapped open. "But I do want them back! I _do!" _ She sounded persistent, but she knew they would never return. "I don't even know where I am," She whispered under her breath.

Eyes watering from this sudden show of emotion of the girl's past, Aya stood and through her arms around the poor thing, knowing that Kagome couldn't possible be lying. "Hush, hush," she murmured, holding the fragile girl tightly in her arms. "You're staying with us, and that's final! You don't have to worry darling. You're safe as long as we're around."

Kagome cried silently into the woman's shoulder. "Thank you," she said, after she gained control over her voice. "Thank you."

*****later that night*****

"So she's staying here?" Rikun asked his mate, worried about the human.

"Yes," was Aya's firm reply.

"No!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "She can't! We don't even have an extra room for her, and I ain't sleepin' outside!"

Aya gave her son a level glance. "No one said you had to."

"Then where's she sleepin'?" He challenged.

"We will find out when the problem arises," his father said sternly. "What I would like to know, is what's for dinner."

Rikun's gaze flicked ever so slightly on his son, but enough so Inu-Yasha took the hint. "Alright, alright, I'll go an' hunt. But I'm not bringing food back for the wench! She has to _earn _her keep!"

"Inu-Yasha!" His mother said, astounded.

He hung his head, knowing that the little girl didn't deserve it, but he talked himself into not caring one way or the other. At least the brat wasn't in the room. She'd probably be balling her stupid little eyes out by now. Humans were weak that way. _He_ never did anything like that!

Saying nothing, he exited through the door, top speed so he wouldn't hear his parents disapproval at his words. When he came back just after sunset, he had a deer and two rabbits in his hands, plenty for even Kagome. His mother was pleased, and his immobile father, proud. He could see it in their eyes as he walked through the door. He didn't say anything about his comment earlier, and didn't explain his change of mind.

After dinner was cooked, all four sat around in a circle and ate, silence hanging over them. Every so often, Inu-Yasha would glare at Kagome, who in turn would either glare back or move away uncertainly. His constant scowl was unsettling.

"Inu-Yasha," Aya said breezily, when the dinner had been consumed. "Stay here with Kagome. I have to talk with your father." With that she helped Rikun up to his feet, and helped him outside where they wouldn't be overheard.

*****outside*****

"She is different, Rikun, I can sense it," Aya was saying.

"How different?" he wanted to know, wondering if he should be on guard.

"Not a demon of any sort," His mate quickly assured, "But she definitely has powers."

"Miko powers? Like you?"

She pressed her lips together, wondering how she should phrase this. "No, not exactly. I can't be absolutely positive, but I do know that her powers are stronger than mine. I have a feeling she will be an asset to the future we hold dear."

Rikun nodded his head, thinking quickly. "We must not speak of this to her until she is older. She has been through a lot already." 

She quickly agreed. "Yes, and with the Shikon jewel missing-" She was cut off.

"No; not missing," Rikun interrupted.

"What- what do you mean?"

"There was an accident. I just found out about it today. The jewel has been shattered into about ten different shards, yet they all still hold the power to strengthen any demon. I must find them, or all hell will break loose."

Aya, used to this vulgar language and pale with very wide eyes at the moment, could only nod. "Yes… yes of course. Is that what this meeting is all about? With all of the other demons?"

"Yes." His tone was grave. "I must find more out about it, to protect it, to keep it safe. But even I cannot hold onto a piece of the sacred jewel for long. It would either devour me, or turn me into something I do not wish to even think about, controlling my mind and body in a way."

Aya nodded numbly, fear and despair tugging at her. 

"Do not say a word of this to Inu-Yasha," she said forcefully. "I do not even want to think about what he would do if he were to find out. Probably follow and get himself killed. No, it is best that he knows nothing."

"I understand."

*****inside with the two little playmates ^^;*****

"Stop looking at me," Inu-Yasha growled; eyebrows lowered.

"Why should I?" Kagome smart-talked back defiantly.

"Because I said so!"

She rolled her eyes and looked away, not believing what a rude creature he was. No one in the orphanage acted like that to her!

Silence fell over the room until she couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, stomping her foot in irritation and placing her hands on her hips. "Why don't you like me?"

"Humph!" Was the dog-boy's only reply as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Kagome marched over to him and tugged at a strand of his hair, bending down to his sitting position. "_Look _at me when I'm talking to you!" She shouted, pursing her lips.

He gritted his teeth and glared even harder, throwing daggers at her with his piercing golden gaze. His hand clasped tightly over her wrist as he pulled his hair out of her grasp. She gasped, not knowing what to do next. 

He gave a low snarl as a warning not to mess with him. "You're trying my patience." His voice sounded like lazy thunder.

Now Kagome glared. "Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm human? Is that it?"

"Yes," was the startling reply. Kagome blinked. No one had hated her for being human before. Then again, the only people she had ever met were all human. Not demons, not half-breeds, not anything. But his mother was a human, so he had to hate her for another reason since he obviously didn't hate his mother.

"What else?" Kagome asked, surprising him. He thought she'd cry, or blow up in his face. Not talk this out calmly and… rationally? "You don't hate your mother. She's human," she stated. "What else?"

"Because! Because you're taking my parents away from me and no one can have them but me!" It was out of his mouth before he had time to stop it. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Too late to take the words back now. He sullenly looked into Kagome's eyes, wondering what her reaction would be. She was surprised, then sad, a look of understanding in those eyes that he had never before seen in anyone.

"You don't have to worry," she said quietly. "No one could _ever _replace you. I won't steal your parents."

"You promise?" Was his gruff reply.

She gave a small, tiny smile. "I promise. You don't have to worry. You're they're son. They don't even _know _me." She eyes were sad, brimming with tears."

"How do I know that?"

She looked at him, seeing that he needed reassurance for something that was right in front of his nose.

"How can I trust you. You speak as if you understand. How could you?"

Kagome looked down at her lap, gently pulling her hand out of Inu-Yasha's grasp. "When I just turned five, my mother had another baby. I was sad and upset because I thought they would care about him more than me. I didn't want a little brother. I wanted my mommy and daddy all to myself too. My daddy did love him more, I could tell, but my mother loved us equally. It's just that it took a lot of work with the baby around, so I was lonely all the time. My grandpa wasn't the best source for company, believe me. I got mad at him, but we were both siblings. We both had the same parents. He deserved to be loved too. So I learned to live with it, but still couldn't help being jealous when he needed to be fed, or changed, or when he cried. I know what it feels like; being alone. I wouldn't do the same thing to you. Your parents love you too much anyway. They will always love you. I can tell."

Inu-Yasha was silent for a moment. The beginning of her story kind of reminded him of his half-brother, Sesshomaru. And she was right about what he was feeling right now. She understood perfectly.

"What happened to your parents? To your family?" He asked at last, quieter than usual, and more gently.

"They-They're dead…gone," she said at last, her tears running loose.

"D-d-don't cry!" he yelled, eyes wide as he attempted to jump away. He crept a little closer to her, not able to handle her tears. "Why are you crying? Stop crying!" For once he didn't think about what would happen if his parents came in and thought he did something to their precious human girl, he wanted her to stop because it tore him to pieces when he saw that pained expression on her face.

"I'm not crying!" She pouted, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. She never let any of the other orphans see her cry. Why was she crying in front of Inu-Yasha?

"K-Kagome," he said uneasily, reaching a trembling hand out to her uncertainly.

She flung herself into his arms, taking him completely by surprise, and weeping into his red kimono. [AN: It's not made of fire-rat fur yet, just to let you know.] His eyes widened as she clasped onto him. Tentatively her wrapped his arms around her small form, actually feeling bad for the little human. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her. She smelled good. That was the only thought running though his mind at the time.

When her crying ceased and her grip slackened, he gently pulled away a little to look into her eyes. She was asleep, and who could blame her? She had a busy and frightening day. He was sleepy himself, and oddly enough, her company was rather calming. He liked her easing scent and the feel of her soft human flesh. Her skin looked so pale, so delicate.

Droopiness taking control over him, he dazedly hefted her into his arms, finally admitting to himself that she wasn't a burden at all while being carried, and was actually extremely light. He ambled to his room with half-lidded eyes, and gently placed her on his bed of cushions and many pillows and blankets. She curled up into a ball once he let go, huddling for warmth. Placing a blanket over her form, he walked around her and laid behind her, pulling a blanket over himself for warmth as well. He didn't realize it when he huddled closer for comfort and heat. He also didn't know when he had wrapped an arm around her. She unconsciously snuggled into his arms, her back against his chest, feeling comfortable for the first time in ages.

*****back to the parents*****

When Aya and Rikun entered their hut they found an astounding sight before them. Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome were gone! Panic stricken, Aya clasped onto her husband's arm as he followed their scent with his nose. They came to a very shocking sight that neither of them had ever thought they would witness. Not only were Inu-Yasha and Kagome sharing the same bed, [AN: no nasty thoughts you perverted Miroku peeps out there!] but they were both facing the rood with Kagome curling up into Inu-Yasha's accommodating arms.

Aya gave a knowing smile, thinking of how fun it would be to watch these two grow up. Maybe Inu-Yasha had hope of getting along in this world after all, as long as she was by his side.

"I guess that solves the sleeping problem," she stated airily.

Rikun gave an understanding snigger, almost looking as if he was smirking. "I believe so. For now anyway."

They walked into their room down the hall, feeling at ease and at rest for the first time in months. They both had a feeling that this would be the start of a nice, happy family, in more ways than one.

All right everybody! I'm done with the first chapter! Yay! If you are wondering about the Shikon no Tama, you will find out possibly in the next chapter. ^____________^ If you're lucky that is! *evil grin* I'll give you a clue. There are two. Happy? You'll have to read more to find out! And don't worry, they won't stay young forever. The next chapter is the last time they'll remain five… I'm pretty sure. I just have to have something happen first. Well, please review! I hope you like this!

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! It is now officially 2003. It is 12:46, thank you very much. I spent my New Year typing on the computer, don't you love me? Actually, my mom and I just watched a movie together and My dad and sister went to a party of some friends. My mom and I didn't want to go so we stayed home. -_- I know, I know. Party poopers. But SOMEONE had to watch our new puppy while fireworks go off and everything! And if it were friends I knew… I would have gone. Well, talk to ya later! Please review! 


	2. A Shard where?

Hi everyone! I'm glad I have received so many reviews for a first chapter! It encourages me to write even more now! I can't wait! Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one even better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the characters so there! Phooey! But I DO own this idea! ^_______________________^  And Rikun and Aya. ^-^; Kind of…

A Demon Without Fangs

Ch.2

It had been a week since Kagome had entered this strange era from when she fell through the well. She didn't really like to talk about it though. She knew they couldn't truly believe her. Why should they? It brought back too many painful memories as well. She actually liked it here. It was a calm and peaceful place. It felt like this was where she was meant to be. As if she was needed, or maybe she needed them. 

They were like the family she never had. A whole family, with small everyday bickers-- mainly her and Inuyasha arguing--and with love as they sat and ate by the fire every night. She could grow used to this. She already _was used to this!_

"Hey wench! Get over here and help me with the chores already!"

Kagome sighed. Some things would never change. "I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

She made her way over to where Inuyasha was standing, carrying empty buckets to fill with water. She took two and followed him down the path to the river, humming a little tune.

"Will you stop it already? That gets annoying," he grumbled irritably. "You always hum, and it's always the same stupid song!"

"So-rry!" She stated, not sorry in the least. "And you're wrong, it isn't the same song, I know three!"

"Keh," was his only comment.

"I _do! They're the only three songs we learned. Twinkle Twinkle, my ABC's, and Ba Ba Black Sheep." She smiled, proud of the accomplishment._

"Well they all sound like trash to me," he grumbled. "Besides, who would sing about sheep? The only thing they're good for is for meat."

"They are not! How could you think that? Inuyasha, that's mean!"

He smirked. "Do I care?"

She sniffed and looked away. "No. _You _don't care about _anything._ At least, that's what you _say."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

She smiled and skipped ahead, looking back at him with a mysterious sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, nothing," she called back, laughing all the while.

"Come back her, girl! Tell me what you meant!" By now, Inuyasha was getting really angry. He stomped over to her, trying to catch up.

"No way! You'll hurt me!" She ran faster, trying to avoid his wrath. He faltered, then blinked. Why did she think he'd hurt her? He'd never done so before. Did she really think he'd do such a thing.

"Come back here!" He shouted, then sped up and started running, not trying to capture her, just trying to cut her off and make her explain.

She giggled from somewhere ahead, quietly, but enough for his sensitive ears to know where she was. Then he heard rocks shift and a scream. He leaped in her direction, heart beating rapidly. "Kagome!" he shouted, coming to a clearing in the trees, and the edge of the bank to the river. Did she fall in? He didn't hear a splash… _"Kagome!!!"_

"Inu-Inuyasha!" she shouted, her voice trembling. 

"Kagome!" He ran to the bank's edge to see her hanging onto a root that stuck out of the earth. He carefully assessed the situation, his eyes darting to all of the dangers and possibilities on how he could get her out of that mess.

"Inuyasha…please…help me!" Her voice was weak and shaky. She held on for dear life, her waist already in the water and being swept away by the strong current. She shifted her grip and nearly let go. She gasped, her hands slowly slipping.

"Hang on!" He yelled, sliding down the bank's rocky edge. "Don't you _dare let go!" _

"I don't plan to," she said, laughing wryly at her attempt to lighten the situation. If she let go now, it was all downhill from there…literally. 

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. It was hard for her to breathe. Perspiration covered her face as her muscles began to slightly tremble. She consentrated on the few rocks she heard tumble into the water, knowing that Inuyasha was nearing her. He could save her, he _would save her, she had to hold out a little longer._

"I'm almost there, just a little further…" She couldn't tell if he was reassuring her, or himself.

"I can't hold on my longer! Inuyasha… I'm slipping!"

"Oh, no you don't!" He growled threateningly. "I'm too close! If you let go now, I will never forgive you!"

Her eyes snapped open and she realized that he was standing only a few feet away. He was holding onto another branch, reaching out to her with his fingers. "Come on girl, reach! I can't save you all by myself you know!" 

She blinked, stunned, and slowly reached for his hand, trying not to lose balance or let go with her other hand. Their finger tips were two inches apart. Too far to close the gap between them. 

"Reach!" He shouted, grinding his teeth together.

"I am!" She yelled back, her temper slowly rising. That was when her hand, and only thing for support, slipped. She reached, eyes wide, for her lifeline, but only grasped air. Her mouth formed a large 'O' as she fell backwards as if in slow motion. "I-nu-ya-sha!" 

His eyes widened when he noted she no longer held onto the branch. Without thinking, he jumped down to her aid, grabbed her wrist as tightly as he dared, and with his other hand he reached for the branch. He barely snared it in time, and ended up having to dig his claws into the thing. Kagome was submerged in the water to her neck now, and she was struggling not to go under. Inuyasha ground his teeth together, he _had to get her to safety._

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said his name for the hundredth time, though this time it came out as a strangled whisper. 

"Shut up and save your strength," was his gruff reply. He didn't dare tell her his greatest fear. She'd tell him to let go of her, and that was the one thing he couldn't do. He closed his eyes and gathered his strength—and courage—and pulled her closer. When his arm was wrapped snugly around her waist his eyes shot open and he concentrated on the land that was five to seven feet away. Not far at all—for a demon. It would be like jumping over a candle that wasn't even lit. He braced his legs against solid ground, and sprung into action. He and Kagome were in the air in no time at all. They landed softly and gently, Kagome huddled in his arms.

He thought he heard sniffing and looked down at the top of her head. _Oh, no! She isn't **crying is she?!? He thought to himself. "Kagome…it's alright, we're safe now."**_

"I was so scared," came her muffled reply from somewhere against his kimono. "And you _saved _me. All you had to do was jump…" She looked up at him and he saw a huge smile across her face. He blinked and took an awkward step backward. "You just had to jump…and we were fine!" Her smile widened and he looked at her suspiciously while still trying to get away from the strange girl. "I wasn't in any real trouble at all! You _are a demon after all, which you keep reminding me. Well, _half _demon anyway. But you _saved _me! And you could have let me drown and it wouldn't have been your fault at all! Either you really _are _nice, and I was right all along, or you forgot that it wouldn't be your fault and so you couldn't get in trouble with your mommy and daddy." She smiled, shyly this time. "I think it's because you're really nice."_

He blinked, not knowing what to say to her. She sat there, smiling like a lunatic, all because he _saved _her?!? If he would have known that, maybe he _should _have left her to drown. "What are you gawking at? Come on, _nothing good came out of this. Nothing! We still have chores to do too, so let's get a move on," He 'humphed' and crossed his arms, turning in the direction they needed to go and waited for her to follow._

"Alight, we can go." She wrung the water out of her clothing and couldn't help but to smile again. "But you're wrong." She reveled in the fact. "Something good _did come out of this." Inuyasha turned to stare at her as if she was the craziest person in the world. Kagome motioned to their buckets, all four were filled with perfectly good water. "See?" _

He muttered something under his breath and stooped to pick up two of the buckets. "Whatever. Can we go now?"

She picked up the remaining two and followed him, all the while thinking, _Also__, now I know. I know that it's all just an act; an act to seem strong and mean, but he really is kind and gentle. I knew it! Ever since the first night I came here, I knew he really cared. He **is human, even if he is only half.**_

They arrived at their secluded hut in a matter of minutes and came upon Aya and Rikun engaged in deep conversation. Kagome blinked, wondering what got them so heated up. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. What ever it was, it couldn't be good!

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his eyes.

Startled, she looked over to see Kagome and her son walking toward them, buckets of water in tow. Rikun turned also, not surprised in the least. He must have smelled them when they arrived.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked. She set her two buckets down, followed by Inuyasha, and then they went over to see what all the fuss was about. 

"Hm?" Aya asked, then gave a faltering, reassuring smile. "Oh, nothing dear. You needn't worry."

Kagome's brow furrowed, while Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not nice to keep secrets," Kagome muttered under her breath, though Inuyasha and his dad, being the dog type demons that they were, heard every word. Inuyasha smirked while his dad let out a raspy chuckle that almost sounded evil.

"You are right, little one." He stated. "The Shikon no Tama has been split, shattering into tons of little shards. Now there are demons everywhere that want that power, and those possessed with the shards are strong enough to destroy a whole village. It seems Priestess  Kikyou has failed her job."

"Don't say that," Aya pleaded. "She has done a marvelous job over the years. Much better than I could have done."

"Yes, perhaps, but you would have had _me _to protect you. Nothing would have stood in our way."

"Getting a bit cocky, now are we?" Aya asked teasingly. The mood had definitely lightened over the past week. Even Inuyasha noticed it. Was it all because of this puny human girl? What power did she hold…if any at all? What was it about her…that…

Rikun cleared his throat. "Alright youngsters, you two need to finish your chores I believe. Besides, your mother and I need to talk about this, and I would rather you two didn't get involved." 

Little did _he _know… that fate was already playing a big part in all of their lives.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Inuyasha and Kagome were doing their least favorite chore. Picking weeds. Not only did they have to clear the _whole garden of them, but they had to go out into the forest and gather certain herbs for their mother also. Inuyasha positively __despised the job._

"Well think of it this way," Kagome said cheerfully, unfazed in the least. "Your mom can make more medicine stuff she's always talking about. And remember when your daddy got hurt? She helped him heal!"

"Feh. She did nothing of the sort. We _demons heal faster than any mere __humans. He just didn't want her to feel bad, so he let her help him thinking it was all her doing."_

Kagome glared. "Did not!"

He smirked. "Did too."

Now that they were finally done with picking the weeds they made their way to the forest to scrounge around for anything Aya had shown them that she needed more of. Lately, she had been teaching Kagome a little about the plants and what each herb did, good and bad. It was enough to make anyone's head spin! She still couldn't tell an antidote from a poison if her life depended on it. As always, Inuyasha and Kagome were both ready for another heated argument.

"He did _not!" _She insisted. "He would never do such a thing."

"Just goes to show what _you _know. Or in this case…what you _don't _know."

She glared at him. "_SHE _helped him, whether you want to admit it or not! He may heal faster than I would, but she helped him not get an inflection!" She smiled and held her head high, proud of herself for remembering such a strange yet long word that Inuyasha's mother had taught her.

Inuyasha snorted. "You mean an _infection," _he corrected. "Mum talks about those all the time. We've never had to worry about _those things." __What ever **they **are, he thought to himself._

Kagome's smile just grew wider. She knew she won _this _argument. "Yeah, that's because of her herbs."

They dropped the subject, shrugging it off, and continued on their way, picking various plant and roots that Aya had told them about plenty of times. 

"This is boring," Kagome mumbled, heaving a long, drawn out sigh. "And I can hardly see where I'm going."

Inuyasha snickered. "Is that why you tripped and fell nearly five times now?" 

"Grr…It's not _my _fault I can't see! Inuyasha--"

"Stop."

"Huh? Wha…"

"Shhh…be quiet."

"Do you hear something?" She asked, knowing his hearing was _much better than her own._

"No. I smell it. Barely, but it's there."

Kagome, trembling with fear, tiptoed closer to the hanyou. "What is it?"

His golden eyes scanned the area, as if looking for the intruder. "Blood."

She let out a small _eep_ and clamped onto his arm for protection. "Is it after us?" She asked fearfully. "Is it another demon?"

His eyes widened when he realized that the demon wasn't close to them at all. As a matter of fact, they were quite far away, but still close enough to be smelled. Where were they coming from? And why was blood being spilt? His eyes widened in horror when he realized where it came from. 

"Mum! Dad!" He yelled.

"Wha-what?!? Are they in trouble?"

Without another word, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist, and practically flew toward the smell, and the horrible results he dreaded he would find when he got there. When they came out of the forest and into the clearing, both he and Kagome were greatly relieved to find Aya and Rikun still alive. Rikun had blood dripping down the edge of his mouth, and also the side of his right arm as he held onto the Tetsusaiga. Aya was between him and the wall of their hut. She looked frightened, and also worried. Demons surrounded them, looking to be hungry shadows, that were in the form of wolves. There was another demon there, watching the scene unfold from a distance. He was standing up like a human, but resembled a white and brown wolf, with large wide eyes and armor looking material covering his body. Every time he opened his mouth, more of those horrible wolf-like creatures erupted from there. It was enough to make anyone either deathly frightened, or feel like they were about to puke.

"Mom!" Inuyasha shouted, capturing not only his mother and father's attention, but also most of the demon's.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Get out of here! Now!" She shouted, worry etched in her every feature.

Inuyasha smirked and bound over to where his parents were. "What? Don't have any faith in dad? They don't call him the strongest demon for nothing."

Rikun's teeth were clenched together, as he fought to keep the demons at bay. Many lay scattered on the ground, either dead, or dying. No matter how many he brought down, more just kept coming. There was something wrong with this picture. Something sinister was in the air. He could feel it, smell it, almost hear it. This was not right. 

"What's wrong?" Noticing the worry, Kagome had to ask.

"This isn't right. I don't understand it. He should be dead. They should _all be gone by now?"_

_That _captured Inuyasha's attention. "Whaddya mean?"

She shook her head in confusion. Your father used the Tetsusaiga and cut every demon here into pieces! The identical wolves vanished, but he…" She pointed a shaking finger at the forest demon, "he came back to life! I've never seen anything like it!"

Again, with Rikun's quickly fading strength, he swung the blade in a marvelous arch, tearing the flesh of every demon present. Aya was right, they all _did _disappear, or disintegrate more like it. But the forest demon's finger, after his hand had been completely severed from the rest of the body, began twitching. Slowly, piece by piece, he was put back together, not fazed in the least.

"What the…" was all Inuyasha could say.

**_"OHHH!!!_****_ MY HEEEAAAAD! MY SSSSPLIIIIIITING HEEEEAAAAAD!"_**

****

Kagome gulped upon hearing that freaky, blood curdling voice. It reminded her too much of Mistress Centipede. She stared wide-eyed at the creature before her. Then something caught her attention. Something incredibly bright. Why hadn't she noticed that before? That thing, that shiny thing, was the cause of his headache. It must have been!

Slowly, as if she were drawn to it, she timidly walked over to the demon, one foot slowly moving in front of the other. Then something bright red leaped in front of her way. She blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "Inuyasha!" She complained.

He scowled at her. "What do you think you're _doing?!? _Are you _trying _to get yourself killed? Because if you are, then go right ahead! I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a little human for a snack!"

She gasped. "But…I need to help him!"

His eyes literally bugged out of his head. "Help him? _HELP him?!? What on earth… what's going on inside that crazy head of yours? _We're _the ones that need help!"_

She blinked. "Don't you see it?"

"See _what?"_

"That! That glowing thing in the middle of his forehead."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at the demon, but didn't see any glowing thingy. "Nope," He stated, "Nothing is there."

"But it is!" She persisted. "I _see _it!"

"Yeah…right."

She glared at him. "I do!" With that said, she barged past him, pushing him out of her way, and walked right up to the demon. Inuyasha's jaw literally dropped to the ground. 

"Are you _crazy?!"_

"So what if I am?" She stomped over to the thing, and he looked down at her curiously. "Do you want me to get that out of your head for you?"

He sighed. **_"IT'S NO USE. I'VE TRIED AND TRIED, BUT IT WON'T COME OUT. ONLY NARAKU CAN REMOVE IT."_**

****

Kagome reached up and plucked a shard of some sort out of his head, the vines around him beginning to disappear. "There!" She said triumphantly.

He blinked, then his red eyes slowly turned to blue, and he completely transformed from the terrorizing creature he was just a moment before.

**_"I'M FREE!!! I'M FREE! I NO LONGER HAVE THAT SPLITTING HEEEAAAADACHE! THANK YOU LITTLE HUUUUUMAN! I AM FREE!"_**

****

With that, he bound over to the forest, smiling like never before. Inuyasha, Rikun, and Aya stared at her like she was turning into a tree demon with a crazed smile and pixy dust swirling all around her.

"Told you," she said to Inuyasha, who just shook his head unbelievingly.

Aya stared, finally seeing the powerful miko energy all around the little girl's form. Why hadn't she noticed before? 

Rikun's gaze landed on the object—or _piece _of an object—that was in her hand. "Kagome, you can _see those? Have you any idea what that __is?!?"_

That day, not only did they see what an incredible girl Kagome was, but they also saw that she had powers they wouldn't even _begin _to comprehend.              


	3. Sesshy!

Hi everyone. I have a _splitting _headache right now. So very and utterly sad! *tear* ::sniff, sniff:: My dad is sick right now, so I hope I'm not getting what _he has. He sounds __terrible! _

I want to thank all of you for the reviews I have gotten! I was SOOOOO happy and surprised to see that I had 33 reviews for just the first chapter! I mean, WOW! O.O Thank you **_SO _**much! ^____________^ It encouraged me to write more! So soon anyway… *sweat drop* Eh heh heh…heh. The only reason the last chapter was so short was because if I started what I need to do in this chapter, it would have taken _forever! I also had play practice to go to, so I up-dated before I went to rehearsal. ^-^ _

Hey! I just took two Excedrin and my headache is already going away! Maybe it's just you guys though! ^-^ With me not stressing about the play and being able to type, I'm happy!!!!!! No more headache! Yay! On with the chappy! 

And everyone sings: _"Halleluiah, halleluiah, halleluiah, halleluiah, hal-le-luiah!"_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha, or his cute little doggy ears, or his hot body, or his incredible strength, or the kawaii little Inuyasha, or his awesome sword. *tear* (Those of you that took that last comment the wrong way, as I know some of my perverted Miroku-type friends did… _for shame!!!!!) _ **Miroku: Thou hath learned well in the name of the Buddha. **Me: ***sweat drop* _Yeah right! _****Everyone else: ::rolls eyes:: **

**A DEMON WITHOUT FANGS**

**Ch.3**

(Inuyasha and Kagome: ten years of age, though Inuyasha is almost eleven.)

Things had been unusually calm over the past years. Kagome had learned more about herbs and healing, and of course Aya had been teaching her how to control her miko powers; and Inuyasha had grown stronger, more muscular, and—if possible—had developed even more of a hellish attitude. After Rikun and Aya discovered that Kagome had an unusual gift…to see the shikon shards, they had tried harder to help her manifest her powers. It was unusually quiet on this particular day. And bright and sunny to say the least. Everything seemed as if it would be a wondrous day full of joy and happiness. Then again… looks aren't always as they seemed.

Kagome was laughing, while running around the hut, followed by an enraged hanyou. "Oh, come Inuyasha… it can't be _that bad! Besides…I didn't mean it!"_

"Wench! Get back here before I tear you apart and package you up and roast you for dinner, feeding you to my parents and _then _telling them that they were eating human meat! I'm sure you'll taste good!"

"Inuyasha!" She complained, now running for her life. Still, to see that look on his face… she wouldn't _dream of going back and changing what she said to him. It wasn't like her opinion of him mattered to him anyway. What was he bent up all out of shape about? _

"Get back here _bitch_!" __

She almost halted, and turned on him furiously, but remembered at the last minute that she really _would be dead if he ever caught up to her. She ran faster, knowing he was directly on her tail. _"What _did you just call me?!?" She shrieked, ferociously. _

He smirked. "You heard me bitch!"

She clenched her fist, then let the words fly out of her mouth without a moment's hesitation. "I am _not a bitch you cross-dresser! Are you a man or aren't you?!? Oh no! You're hair! It isn't as pearly white today, now is it? You better go and re-brush it, or else you'll tangle it up for sure! Did ma forget to tell you that she saw you putting on her face paints the other day? If you want to be a girl _that _bad, all you had to do is ask for help. I'm __sure she and I could give you a few pointers!"_

After a month of living with Inuyasha, Rikun, and Aya, Kagome had started to call Aya and Rikun ma and pa, since they basically were her parents. She refused to call them Mama and papa, because that's what she called her real parents before they died. It was too painful. Inuyasha didn't mind anymore, because he and Kagome were practically like brother and sister. Practically, being the key word.

Now though, Inuyasha fumed. He clenched his teeth, a growl growing deep in his throat. "I AM **_NOT _**A GIRL IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM, BITCH! YOU ARE **_SO _**GUNNA PAY FOR THAT! AND DON'T MAKE UP SUCH FRIGGEN LIES ABOUT ME EITHER! I WOULDN'T TOUCH ANY DAMN FACE PAINT YOU **_OR _MOM HAD!"**

Kagome gulped. Boy was she in for it now, and she knew it too! She looked this way and that, trying to decide where to go. Finally an evil smirk crossed her face. She could go to the one place Inuyasha wouldn't step foot in. Of course! Would she get there in time though? Inuyasha would show _no _mercy. That much was for certain!

Ducking through the trees she ran straight for the village. She hadn't really ever been there before, but there was a first time for everything, right? Right! Right as Inuyasha was about to grab her she leaped into the clearing of the village. Inuyasha, eyes wide, skidded to a stop right at the edge of the forest. He hadn't been paying attention to were they were going, and now…

"Ha ha! Inuyasha… what's wrong?" Kagome asked innocently, not noticing the villagers turning to stop and stare. "You don't want to set foot in the scawwee viwwage?" She asked in baby talk. He growled menacingly at her, causing her to laugh triumphantly. "I win!"

She turned and looked at the villagers, there were more people than she imagined. And what were the things they held in their hands? They stopped mid-stroke from plowing their fields, all eyes on her, and then they moved to where Inuyasha hid in the brush. Some of the women pushed their children into their housed, staring in fear.

"What?" She asked them, utterly confused. "What is it?" She gazed back at Inuyasha to see his ears lowered flat against his head as he slowly backed away. "Wait! Inuyasha, don't go."

"Ye! What are ye doing here?" The old village priestess asked darkly, hobbling over toward Kagome.

"It's her!" Someone whispered from a couple yards away. "The demon child. I heard demons took her in and placed a spell on her so she would do their bidding."

"I thought they would have devoured her by now," another said.

Kagome glanced around, panic stricken. What were all of these people saying? Why were they looking at her so strangely? Had she grown horns in the middle of the night? She was human! Just like them! 

"Aye. I even heard that the demon lord, Rikun, placed a spell on a fair maiden. And she was human! How else would he get a human wife?"

Kagome growled unconsciously, causing the closer villagers to frighteningly scurry away. "How _dare _you speak poorly about ma and pa! They're the nicest people I know!" Kagome shouted. 

"It _is _her! The demon without claws or fangs! Get her, before she gets away! We must kill her! Who knows what she'll do to us in the future?!"

Kagome blinked narrowly at them, confused and angry at the same time. In a matter of moments she was surrounded. The villagers pointed their picks and axes and spears at her. She gasped, wide-eyed. What were they going to _do _to her?

"Stop it!" She shouted. "Why would I want to hurt any of you? You don't even _know _me!"

"Aye, but all demons are the same, and that also goes for their up-bringing. In this case…ye!"

She stared in utter disbelief and horror. No wonder Inuyasha never came to this dreadful place! Were they always like this? Who were they to judge other beings? "Inuyasha!" She shouted, trying to figure a way out of this mess. "Inuyasha, help!!!" 

As quickly as the words were out was as quickly as her savior appeared. He was nothing but a blur as he jumped into the middle of the mess, grabbed Kagome, and bounded away and back into the forest. By the time they were far enough away and almost to the hut, Kagome was crying. He set her down softly, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice soft for once, with sorrow and understanding.

She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears to no avail. "Am I alright? Am I all Right?!? What do you think? The only other people in close range think I'm a total freak! They _hate _me Inuyasha! They absolutely _despise _me! And can you blame them? My life is _far _from normal! I don't even know what normal _is _anymore! I'm human! They shouldn't act like that towards me! It's not right! They shouldn't act like that towards _anyone! _They shouldn't judge people! They shouldn't…" she broke down, crying uncontrollably, and threw her arms around Inuyasha. He was surprised at first, but her knew her pain too well. Slowly, almost timidly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, giving her the strength he knew she needed right then. She balled into his chest, not about to stop any time soon. All he could do was hold her, gently rubbing her back to calm her.

When her sniffling was down to almost nothing, he pulled away a little to look into her eyes. "Do you hate it that much?" He asked, looking hurt. "Do you hate _us _that much, that you would rather live with the villagers? Because if you do-"

"No!" She quickly assured him, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "No. I wouldn't live in that dreadful place if it was the only shelter in the world. And I wouldn't trade _anything _to be somewhere that isn't with you. And your mom and dad," she added quickly. 

He nodded absentmindedly, but was actually quite relieved on the inside. "Don't worry. You won't ever have to deal with _them again. I'll make sure of it."_

She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you." As they walked back to their home, Kagome asked the question that she had been dying to ask for years now. "Inuyasha, is there a reason you hate them so much, or is it only because their human? I mean… your mom is human, and you don't hate her. I'm human…"

He sighed and looked away. He didn't really want to answer such a personal question, but after what had just happened, she deserved to know.

"My mother came from that village. She left them for my dad, but they couldn't…wouldn't believe that any human could fall in love with a demon, so they made up stories about how dad bewitched her, or put her under a spell, or threatened her to go with him. When I was three…or maybe four, I can't remember, mother took me to her village to show me that mot all humans were bad, or weaklings. Well, she shouldn't have taken me there at all. It only increased my suspicions. They taunted me, pointing and laughing, calling me a half-breed. At the time, I don't know what that was, but I knew I didn't like it. They made my mom cry, and I got really angry. I remember attacking one of the men, he hit her. I later found out it was because she left them for my father, a demon. It was my grandfather. I struck my own grandfather, yet he just laughed in my face. That was when he threw me. I almost died."

Kagome gasped. She would never have imagined that something so horrible, so dreadful, could ever have taken place. How could they treat Inuyasha and Aya like that?!? Especially their own flesh and blood?!? "What happened? Did you break any bones, or anything?"

He shook his head, his gaze serious and brooding. "No. He threw me in the river. I couldn't swim, and almost drown. There was a waterfall, and if I were to go over the edge…"

She gasped again. "Was that the river I almost fell into?" She asked, horrified. Who saved you?"

"Yes, that's the river. And my father ended up saving me, but at a price. The villagers ambushed him. It was nothing he couldn't handle, but when mom tells me about it, she says that he wouldn't attack them, so it was even harder to get away." He clenched his fists, his whole body livid with rage. "They kept hurting him, and he didn't _do _anything! He could have killed them all, but he didn't. They deserve to be dead Kagome, every single one of them."

Kagome looked at him, sadness in her eyes. He stopped walking and she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He tensed, then looked over at her as if he knew he did something wrong. "They shouldn't have done that to you," she said at last, "or have done what they did today, but they don't deserve to die."

"How could you say that?!?" He asked, tearing himself from her grasp. She looked up at him, hurt evident in her eyes. "After what happened just now and everything I told you, you _still take their side?!? Is that because you're human and you'll always side with them, or because you have a soft human heart that doesn't understand?"_

Her eyes hardened as she gave him stare for stare. "No one deserves to die Inuyasha, not even demons! How _dare you say that about me? Not all humans are alike, just like not all demons are similar. Your mom is one of the nicest humans I ever met, and she married your dad, and he's a _demon! _Not only that, but your father, took a __human to be his mate! He doesn't have blood-lust, like most demons do! He actually cares! He doesn't judge people, just like your mother doesn't! Just like…just like __I don't."_

"So if a human goes on a killing rampage a kills demons, or a demon goes on a killing rampage and kills humans, your saying he still doesn't deserve to die?"

Kagome sighed. "That's not what I mean. I'm trying to say that just because of one thing, it doesn't mean you can hold a grudge against others that may not have had anything to _do with it. If what you just said __did happen, then I might make an exception. But only _might." __

Inuyasha snorted. "What ever. The truth still remains, and it still hurts, even after about six years."

Kagome took the few remaining steps between them, closing the distance, and hugged him tightly to her. "I know," she murmured. "Boy, do I know." They stood like that for a while, both comforting each other, and then they headed back to the hut. "And Inuyasha?" 

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. And I didn't think you'd get to upset over a little thing like that."

"Feh. I didn't care in the least. I just wanted to teach you a lesson. It's not like your opinion matters anyway."

"Oh it doesn't, does it?" She asked, a vein popping in her forehead.

"Hope. Not at all. I just wanted to make you feel bad and apologize."

"Gee, thanks." She hit him over the head, causing him to fall flat on her face. "I'm so glad you didn't take it the wrong way," she said sarcastically.

"Hey! What did I ever do to _you, wench?"_

"There you go with the name calling again! Sheesh!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha, _there you are! Come here," Rikun yelled. "We have a visitor."_

They both froze, not knowing if that was a good, or bad thing. "A visitor?" Inuyasha asked, thoroughly confused.

"Who?" Was all Kagome could think to ask.

A person came out of the hut, with long silvery-white hair and golden eyes, just like Inuyasha and Rikun. Kagome blinked. Who was she? Another demon?

"You!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sounding accusing. He growled. "What do _you _want?"

The person laughed, deep in the throat. "Why, Inuyasha, no hello? I'm hurt," The person stated, not sounding hurt in the least.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs to get his attention since her obviously knew the person. "And…" She was about to ask why the girl's voice was so low when she quickly changed her mind and instead, asked, "Is that a boy or a girl?"

This seemed to make Inuyasha burst with laughter. He clutched his stomach as he rolled on the ground laughing his head of.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sesshy, you were mistaken for a _girl_..._again!"  This brought around another round of laughter from him. _

"How…quaint. I should have known a no-account half-breed like you would be hanging around with a wimpy human. You'll _never _find a descent mate," Sesshōmaru commented in a bored tone as he inspected his razor sharp nails.

"Sesshōmaru!" Inuyasha growled, partly because of what he said about Kagome and partly because of the mate comment.

"Inuyasha, who is that?" Kagome asked, stepping closer to him, not knowing if she trusted this feminine looking male.

"My half-brother, and one _bad demon, if I don't say so myself."_

"You mean…he isn't part human? He's all demon?"

"That's right. We share the same father, and that's it. Whatever he's here for, it can't be good."

Kagome looked around, noticing that their father had mysteriously vanished. Did he know how much they hated each other? Was he letting them handle it on their own? Didn't he care, or was their some unspoken rule the demons had that she didn't know about? "Inuyasha…" she started.

"What do you want?" He asked, or more like growled in a menacing tone that meant 'leave before I tear you apart and tell father it was an accident.'

He looked at Inuyasha and slightly raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Very well then, I want the shikon shard you have. If you don't hand it over…" he cracked his knuckles, "Then I will be forced to take it from you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Fat chance. Even if I did have it, there's no possible way I'd hand it over to you!"

"You mean, you aren't the carrier of the shard?" Sesshōmaru seemed for once to have faltered over his words.

"Of course not! Why would I be? Besides, I can't see them the way Kagome can." Right after the words left his mouth he knew he should have kept silent. He sent Kagome a quick glance, then his eyes drifted to his brother, clearly stating that if he harmed her there'd be hell to pay.

Sesshōmaru's gaze flicked casually over to where the girl stood. He raised an eyebrow ever-so-casually. "You can… see these things?" He asked, showing no real emotion on his face. 

"So what if I can?" Kagome shouted, crossing her arms. She didn't like this freak one bit. Especially the way he thought himself to be so much better than Inuyasha! She could tell in the way he held himself and looked at Inuyasha like he was dirt that they must not have a close sibling relationship. She glared, trying to convince herself _and this _Fluffy _guy that she was stronger than he made her out to be._

He seemed to be staring right through her. His eyes piercing her very flesh. She gulped. That's what had happened with the mistress centipede, and she hadn't liked it one bit. She uneasily backed away, her arms slowly falling to her sides. Then his eyes widened, and he stared at her, almost awed, if he had ever been awed with anyone in his life… it would have been her.

"It can't be…" he breathed. "There is no possible way…" 

"Feh. For once you sound uncertain Sesshōmaru! Are you loosing your touch?!?"

Sesshy sent Inuyasha a glare that could peel the bark off of any tree he walked by. "I'll come back," he threatened. "And when I do…" he pointed a finger with an unearthly sharp talon in Kagome's direction, "I'll come for _her!"_

"What?!? Oh no you _don't!__ You better not even dare to _touch _her! You hear me?!?" Fury snapped in the air around Inuyasha, and his eyes seemed to glow a distant red. "You hear that you son of a…" He attacked Sesshōmaru with his unsheathed claws, coming mere inches away from the full-demon's armored chest as he leaped away. Sesshomaru snickered. _

"You always did fight stronger while protecting the ones you love. This will be very…interesting upon my return." With one last look sent at Kagome, he whirled away up into the air, as if dust led his way.

"What was _that _all about?" She asked him.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, his eyes showing as much, or more, confusion than her own. "I have _no _idea. He would never, _never_ stoop so low as to deal with humans, so why would he want you?"

Kagome clenched her fists, face lowered to the ground. "Why you… YOU'RE SAYING IT _AGAIN!!! _I'M A WORTHLESS NO-ACCOUNT HUMAN COMPARED TO YOU! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER SAY!!! WHY?!? WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT HANGING AROUND HUMANS?!?"

He blinked, not knowing what to say. "Uh…Kagome…"

"Oh, never mind! Why should you care? You don't! You don't care about anyone or anything so it doesn't matter!" Furious and depressed, she turned and stomped toward the hut, arms shaking with anger.

"Kagome! Wait! I didn't mean it that way! Come back!"

"Why?!? So you can _rub it in my face?" She turned on him, anger slowly ebbing. "Why do you always think I'm a weakling?"_

"I-i-it's not that!" He quickly assured, flapping his hands around as if to prove it. "It-s just that… bad things always tend to happen to you, when you're around…"

"Oh! So now I'm a human that draws danger to wherever I go? What do you want me to do? Leave? You constantly say I'm always trouble! Maybe I should go! That way you can live a nice, normal, _demon, life!" Tears sprung to her eyes, and she couldn't tell if it was out of anger, frustration, or sadness in which they came. She automatically deflated, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs as she tried to hold them back. "I don't think you ever wanted me to be here in the first place. You didn't…did you." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. _

He blanched. What was the wench talking nonsense about _now?!? He stomped over to her and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, shoving her roughly into his embrace. "Feh. Don't go jumpin' to conclusions, okay? I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Happy?"_

Kagome, thoroughly startled, could barely comprehend the meaning of his words. When they finally dawned on her she gave a tiny trembling smile and buried her head in his shirt. This was the closest thing to any affection he normally showed, and when he did, it was rare. She had to enjoy it while she could. She also felt guilty over what she had said to him earlier. She didn't want him mad at her. 

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…"

"Humph." He pulled away a little and she looked earnestly into his two golden orbs. 

"Really, I am… about what I said earlier that is." He still didn't say anything, but she could tell he was listening intently so she continued. "You don't look like a girl at all. I promise. And it was mean of me to say you were putting on ma's face paint, but you just made me so angry when you found her putting that red stuff on my lips. And what you said didn't help either…" 

She could still remember his very words. 'What are you two doin'?' He peered down into the past Kagome's face and snorted. 'What _is _that stuff? It looks horrible on you, and smells even worse! Not that you smell _good or anything. You finally realized how hideous you look, huh? Oh, well. No matter how much of that stuff you put on, it can't hide you're ugly human _face!"__

Kagome could remember clenching her fists and shouting, 'Inuyasha! You're going to pay for that! Ma and I were just having _fun and you __ruined it! _You're _the one who should wear this stuff with that long, beautifully __gray hair you have old _woman!'__

Yep… what she said wasn't much better.

"Well, at least I apologized. You can believe me if you want to…"

"Stupid wench. I didn't say I didn't believe you were sorry."

She gave a small smile. That was the closest thing he'd say to any 'apology accepted' so it had to mean he forgave her…didn't it?

Inuyasha glanced in her direction when they entered the hut and she was giggling. "_Now _what?"

"Oh…nothing." The picture of Sesshomaru in her mind, and him having face paint on, brought another fit of giggles. "It's just…it's just…" She burst out laughing. "Are you _sure that brother of yours isn't a girl?!?"_

Inuyasha snorted, but this time it sounded oddly close to laughter. "He's not a girl."

Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha, unconsciously, causing him to have trouble swallowing. Why did he constantly feel that way whenever they were close? "Well," she stated, "If he doesn't look like a female, I don't know what _doesn't." _

[AN: okay everyone. Time for a little fun. Picture Sesshy as a _little demon in human form. ^_______^ Cute, huh? Now don't you think he'd look even __more like a girl than he does in the manga? ^-^ See? So we can't blame ten year old Kagome for thinking that now can we? *evil grin* Didn't think so. ^0^]_

***** A year later *****

"Kagome-chan, I'm going out to pick a few flowers and herbs, alright? Keep up with you practicing! There should be an old bow out back. I need mine in case I come across any unfriendly demons, alright?" Aya called as she slung a basket onto her arm and headed to the thick of the forest. 

"Alright! But I still don't see the point! Aren't I good enough _yet?" _She complained, to… no one. She sweat dropped and headed out to the back of the hut. "Well, might as well do as you're told. But first… it won't hurt to have a little fun and games here and there."

An evil grin spread across her face as she lowered herself down to all fours and silently snuck around the corner. _Inuyasha, I'll surprise you yet…she thought to herself. She gently padded along until she came to a silently dozing Inuyasha sitting on a large boulder. Her grin turned to a smirk, the very impression she had learned from Inuyasha, though not quite as evil or filled with as much egoistic feeling as his usually did._

_One…Two… _she silently urged herself, _Three!!!_

She jumped into the air with all the might she could muster, and slammed into him full-force. They rolled, tumbling off the gray stone and it was then that she saw his face. He was smirking, his eyes held mischief in them, and he didn't seem surprised in the least. He quickly pinned her to the ground, and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't move an inch.

"You knew!" She accused, glaring.

His smirk widened. "It's not _my fault. You'll never be a good demon at this rate, besides, aren't you supposed to be practicing with your bow and arrows?"_

She growled up at him, still trying to free herself, but to no avail. "Damn you! You heard!" She hadn't _only _learned a few of his tricks and facial expressions, but also his vulgar language. 

"It's not _my _fault I have good ears," he stated again, his eyes laughing at her.

"There you go again with the 'It's not _my fault' crap! Just… get off of me!"_

"Feh." He did as she bid and Kagome turned over onto her side, panting. When she lunged for him again, he was ready. It was another one of his attacks he had taught her. If he hadn't been able to spot it and stop her, then how could he dare call himself a demon, even if it was only _half _of his inheritance? 

He jump-flipped, and easily side-stepped the kick he knew would come, crossing his arms. 

"Are you done yet?" He scowled.

"Humph!" she shoved past him and toward the bow and arrow she had to practice with. "I'll get you next time Inuyasha! That's a threat!"

He snorted. "Yeah, whatever. You couldn't even hurt a _tree." _

After he said that, he heard a tree crack and tumble down to the earth, its branches thwacking the branches of other trees close by. And there Kagome stomped away from, her fury barely in control. He sweat dropped. He had better get away from her or there was no doubt he'd be next! He silently sprung away at full speed, found a nice tall tree, and rested in its branches. He should be safe here.

After that thought he sweat dropped again. If he wanted to be safe, he better never mention the word _tree _again. They were his only sanctuary. 

Kagome marched over to the practice yard and let loose a few arrows. Her aim used to be dreadful, but lately she almost never missed the bull's-eye. Today was another story. Her arrows missed almost every time when she kept thinking about what he said. There went another tree. And another. Wait… was she doing that on purpose?!? She wasn't… _aiming _for the trees…was she? 

When another tree crumbled to the earth she sweat dropped and delicately placed the bow on the ground. In her anger she hadn't even noticed that she was rubbing the strings raw, and they were just about to snap. 

_Oops. Oh well. Looks like we'll have enough wood for the fire **this winter. Eh heh heh… heh…I better, uh, go do something else for now. Yeah… that's right.**_

She went back around the hut to find both Inuyasha and Aya gone. Rikun had been leaving a lot lately also, coming back either on edge, or extremely proud of himself. Kagome had no idea why though. Sometimes Inuyasha would go with him, usually once or twice a month. She hated to admit it, but whenever he was gone, she missed him terribly. He made up for it when he got back though. He'd spend almost all of the next two days with her, and they'd 'play,' he'd teach her new moves and help her catch a little prey here and there, while she told him _everything that happened, (the part which she hated but he demanded of her,) and reassure him __and Rikun that she and Aya were both in one piece and that no dreadful demons had tried to kill them over the few days._

Now, Rikun had just returned once again on one of his scrounges he did _without _Inuyasha. Kagome grinned to herself. Maybe…

"Don't even think about sneaking on  _me__, pup."_

Kagome didn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered about the 'pup' part. She came out from her hiding place and ambled over to him. He was either in a really good mood, or a really bad one. She hoped it wasn't the latter. "How'd _you _know? Inuyasha taught me everything I know, so I can expect him knowing if I was about to attack him…but…"

He turned from what he was doing and she saw amusement in his eyes. He couldn't _possibly _have been in a bad mood! He also had two _humongous _dead _creatures _in one of his hands, in which he was holding them by the tails. "I can smell you. You have to move downwind if you want to sneak up on a demon."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say. _Damn demons and their hearing **and their stupid ****nose, she thought grudgingly.**_

He sniggered. "Come now, it can't be _that bad. Haven't you snuck up on little Inu at least _once?"__

"No."

He blinked, then blinked again, his expression going completely solemn. "Oh."

She sighed, defeated. "He knows me too well. It's not fair!"

He laughed out right at this. "Alright, munchkin. You help me out, and I'll teach you a few of the tricks up _my sleeves."_

Her eyes went wide with wonder and hope. "Really?!?" 

"Yup."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do I have to do?"

"Skin these rats."

"Rats?!? Eww! They're even worse than _demons! _Why do you want me to do _that _awful job?"

"Because. You have soft, human flesh, so it will be best if you are the one to do it. It's a gift for someone. This way, it can be from both of us."

"A gift? What kind of gift? For who?"

"Inuyasha. I'm going to make him a kimono out of them."

Kagome eyed the cleanly cut 'rats' with speculation. Well, Inuyasha always _did _look good in red. "Oh, alright. I'll do it." She blushed at thinking of giving the gift to Inuyasha. "But don't think it's for him! I just want to learn how to fight, and _win!"_

She rolled her white sleeves up, so as not to make a mess and get it all bloody. As if _that _would ever happen!

"Right," Rikun stated dismissively, then grinned when he had his back turned toward her, "for Inuyasha."

She gasped, then growled. Either way, they were _both _for Inuyasha! Was she really that snout over rump for him? Naw! It couldn't be! Could it…?

When Kagome was about to start skinning the rats Rikun leaned in over her shoulder and added, "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. These aren't just _any _rats, they are _demon _rats. Firerats to be precise." She stood and patted her on the back and then walked into the hut, saying, "Have fun! And do hurry, I would like this to be a… _surprise."_

Kagome almost threw both of the bleeding corpses at Rikun's head, but kept her rage and horror in check at the very last minute. 

_So **that's where Inuyasha gets it from! **_She brewed, thinking of ways to torture both him and his father. [AN: Ahh! Family love! J/K I just _had to add that!]_

***** two weeks later ***** 

"Happy Howls Moon everyone!" Rikun shouted, a huge egoistic grin on his face as he swooped down and gave his mate, Aya, a quick kiss and then began nuzzling her. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed and looked away. There was so much affection-showing in this family of there's! A little _too much in Kagome's opinion._

"Um…sorry for asking, but what is howl's moon?"

Everyone turned to stare at Kagome. "That's right! You don't know, now do you?" Aya asked, as if she couldn't believe she had forgotten to tell the poor girl.

Kagome shook her head no. 

"Howls Moon is celebrated every five years," Rikun stated. "It's a holiday on the first full moon after the beginning of summer. We celebrated it when you were six, but I don't think you fully understood the meaning."

"It's a demon holiday," Aya cut in. "You stay up late, go for a hunt during the day, and everyone sleeps out under the stars and the full opalescent moon. It's supposed to be magical, and it signifies a demons blood heritance, and it is often a…" here she faultered and blushed, "well… a lover's night."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh! If you want Inuyasha and I to leave…"

"Oh, no! Not like that! Though some demons _do _take it that way, but it's a way to reinforce your love by giving gifts to those that are special to you." Aya couldn't help but to laugh softly at the girl's horrified and embarrassed face. 

  
"Oh."

Rikun looked truly worried. "If you do not want to celebrate the holiday because it's for demons… then-"

"No! No! It's not that!" Kagome reassured quickly. All three of them watched her as if she didn't want to be a part of it. She had to explain. "I-it's just that… I didn't get gifts for any of you, and you are _all special to me."_

Aya smiled and placed a hand on Kagome's arm. "Don't worry. You didn't know. We were just afraid that you wouldn't want to take part in everything we would be doing today."

"Huh? Not at all!"

Inuyasha and Rikun both looked greatly relieved. "Good! Let's go out and have a good time! And Kagome, you didn't forget about our pact, now did you?" At her confused expression he hinted, "What you did for me a couple weeks past?"

Kagome remembered the grimy bloody mess of skinning the firerats, which their fur didn't even get _nicked when her skinning blade slipped, and the short lessons he had been teaching her little by little when Inuyasha was out and about. "Yeah, I remember." _Come to think of it, why **hadn't **he given Inuyasha the kimono yet? Rikun **had to have finished sewing it by ****now! Or did he get Aya to fo that job?**__

"Think of that as one of your gifts," he said, motioning his head to the confused hanyou.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She couldn't help but think, _You__ knew all along, didn't you? You knew I didn't know about this **Howls Moon **stuff and you also knew I'd be upset if I didn't have a gift to give Inuyasha. You sneaky…_

"Well, let's be on our way, shall we?" Aya asked, startling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Where are we going?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Hunting."

[AN: Well, she's eleven now! Next chapter she'll be sixteen. Ohhh… fine. I have to add this _one  ****__teeny**_ tiney _**__bit. Okay? You'll like it. I promise. It's when they are exchanging gifts.]_

Kagome had done _pretty good _on her first hunt with the whole 'family.' She had done _much better than Inuyasha had given her credit for. They all huddled together under the stars and of course, the beautifully shining full moon. It was time for the gift exchange now, and Kagome was making sure she'd remember the kinds of things they gave so next time she would be ready._

Inuyasha had given both of his parents miniature sculptures of each other that he undoubtedly carved with his bare claws.

Then he gave Kagome a little sculpture of herself, which looked just like her in every possible way.

"Wow! Thank you Inuyasha! I _love it!" He blushed and hung his head, thankful that it was dark out._

[AN: He must look at her A LOT more than she thinks he does! *evil laughter*]

Aya and Rikun both gave Kagome a brand new bow that was perfectly carved out of wood, and Aya decorated her arrows with little beads and colorful bird feathers she happened to find lying around. 

After hugging each of them in turn, she waited expectantly for Rikun to pull the kimono out and show it to an awed Inuyasha. That moment came… and went. Everyone was silent, just sitting there in a circle.

"Kagome? Would you like to present Inuyasha with his gift?" Aya asked sweetly, a matchmaker gleam in her eye. 

"Uhhhmmm… sure?"

"It is underneath my bed."

Kagome quickly and quietly sprinted for the hut and found what she was looking for. It was even better than she thought it would look! Aya _had _to have sewn it together! It was a masterpiece!

She folded both separate pieces up and held them behind her back so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see his gift until the last possible moment. If a demon's sense of hearing and smelling were so good, she'd hate to find out how good their sight was!

After arriving back at where they were all seated she stopped right in front of Inuyasha and held out her hands. His eyes went from hers to the bright red fabric, then back to her eyes, and then back to the fabric as he tentively took it from her hands. His eyes widened once his hands felt the tough fabric.

"This…this is…"

"Firerat fur. Exactly," his father finished for him. "I was the one who slayed them, Kagome skinned and washed them, then beat them smooth, and your mother sewed it together for you."

He held the fabric up to his face, him eyes watery with emotion, yet the tears never came. "Thank you…" he mumbled, causing Kagome to be extremely shocked that he actually _said the words._

"Aya and Rikun both stood. "I have something to give you, but I want it to be in private," she said, and then they silently walked out into the woods, not sending Kagome or Inuyasha a second glace.

"Do you like it that much?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, her sight never wavering from him that whole time.

He looked up at her. He should have known his parents would have done that. Make Kagome do the dirty work and spend most of her time with it, causing the kimono to smell _exactly _like her. "Of course I do. What's not to like. It's from all of you." Than he added, to keep himself sounding strong and mighty no doubt, "Do you even know what firerat fur _does?"_

She shook her head.

"It's really strong, so you don't get hurt in a fight. It also protects you from fire and even poison for a little while. It's almost the strongest armor you could have, except for-"

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" He turned to see Kagome sitting while hugging her knees, her eyes closed as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it, that's all."

"Kagome…"

"Hm?"

She laid down on her stomach, about to get some shut eye. I made you another something. It's nothing special, but I think you might like it." He laid down beside her and pulled something out of his pocket.

"It's a necklace," he stated unnecessarily.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed, eyes taking all of it in.

He shrugged. "I made it out of little wooden beads and dyed then with different juices from berries."

She lifted her hair up. "Will you put it on me?"

He gulped, and almost hesitantly, fastened the necklace around her neck, not knowing what the heck was happening to him. He inhaled the sweet, wonderful scent of her, his heat beating rapidly. When he was done she let her hair down and smiled once again. 

They both lay back down and when Inuyasha was almost asleep, he snuggled closer to Kagome for warmth and the smell of her presense, and pulled his new kimono to his face.

Kagome giggled. "You really do like it…" She whispered, thinking he was asleep.

"Um hmm…" he mumbled drowsily. "It smells like you…"

Kagome's heart raced when she heard that, then she smiled and looked one last time at the necklace he had made for her, hope flashing across her features.

For in the middle of the necklace, was a medium sized heart.

KAWAII!!!!!!!!! I _had _to do that! I didn't know If I'd be able to add it in the next chapter or not. ^_______________________^ I know, I know… I am such a romantic! ^-^ And don't worry some of you peeps out there! This will remain strictly PG-13! -_-; Depending on what I call PG-13 or not! J/K! I'm joking, I'm joking! _Believe me!!! I am __not a perv! Though I think some of my friends may be starting to rub off on me… *tear* Well, I get to thank everyone now! Yippey-skippey! I feel so lov-ed! ^0^ Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! And… I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!!! NEENER NEENER NEENER! ::blows raspberry:: Ya gotta love me! And if not, ya gotta love to hate me! *evil laughter* I kinda got that from JadeWing. And she'll be taking over Mirror Images from now on, so you can all rejoice! ^-^ For two reasons, she's a better author that me (in my opinion) and… That means I get to type even more to THIS story! Yay! _


	4. Utter Embarrassment

I was going to write! I promise! See? See? This proves it! I would have written this!

I'm BAAAAAAACK! ^-^ Yay! You didn't miss me did you? *secretly hopes you did* I have opening night tonight! For the play I'm in! It'll be SOOOOOOOOOO much fun! I can't wait! I'm kinda nervous though, but I shouldn't be. I know everything will be alright. =P Well, I don't want to take up all your time so let's get on with it! Sesshy should be coming soon, whether in this chapter or not, it will be soon. ^-^ And also some other… unexpected visiters. You may all hate me more sooner than later. Eh heh…heh. Let's just say the bitch from hell isn't dead, and won't be any time soon. -_-; If it makes you feel better, she won't end up with Inuyasha. ::evil laughter:: BWA HA HA HA HA!!! I'm sorry, I just don't like her. She's too mellow for our dear Inuyasha, and she shouldn't want to bring Inu-chan to hell. If she truly loved him, she'd let him live. Heck, if she truly loved him, she'd let him go to Kagome!

Chapter Four

A Demon Without Fangs

And now I wrote *this* Heh heh…heh…

Hello everybody. *looks sheepishly at all the readers that haven't given up on this story yet* Umm…..eh heh…heh…heh. Sorry I haven't up-dated forever! I had a 102 degree temp for a week if that's any excuse. Although… I _could _have been typing to this, and _should _have been. There was one little problem though… so don't get mad but… I…I forgot all about it!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! My beautiful, wonderful, KAWAII story! And I completely spaced out! JadeWing had to tell me that some of you had e-mailed me to write to A Demon Without Fangs, so here I am! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! 

Whispers: *and if I ever do that again, keep e-mailing me. It works, I'll type, I swear!*

Anyway, no more wasting time. I get to write now! Goody goody gumdrops! Oh yeah, and about that part in the chapter where it said, Kagome will sixteen in the next chapter? Well, she has to be thirteen first…for…various almost obvious reasons. She should be sixteen in this chap too though, so never fret! Read and be merry and write me an EXTRA long review if you love me! Or if you loved the chapter in this case! Well, time to type! Ja!

Disclaimer: I owe not Inuyasha, but I *do* owe this idea thank you very much! ^-^

**A Demon Without Fangs**

**Ch.4**

*****Two years later***** Kagome is thirteen

"Again."

Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh. Rikun had been working her _all _morning long. Her lungs were heaving oxygen into them as she gasped for breath, a stitch in her side starting to sting when she hadn't felt that pain in a _long time while exercising. _

She crouched, low to the ground, as her arms threatened to fall off. Why was he teaching her all of this? Hadn't it been long enough for all that he taught her? She didn't think his word would go on for _this long! Yet still, he was willing to teach her, although sometimes she was more willing to learn than others. This was _not _one of those times._

She leapt, racing through the air, spun to her left and planted a kick on the tree they were using as a dummy for target practice. She came down on all fours, not letting down her guard yet. She zipped around to the right, feinted as if it were a real enemy, and then punched with her left, then right, both arms equally as strong. She pivoted and did a back kick, then an under-hook punch followed by a drop-kick. All of this was tiring and completely straining for her, but she had grown used to it over the years. She panted, not daring to wipe the sweat out of her eyes and risk Rikun's wrath. One false move during practice and he was a tough doggie to beat, let alone make feel sorry for you. He completely changed while teaching 'self-defense' as he called it.

And she thought all he would do was teach her a few moves to stump Inuyasha and have _him _pinned to the ground for once, feeling utterly helpless. As if!

She jabbed the trunk of the tree with her elbow and then flipped out and kicked. Her foot skid off of the tree and when she would have fallen she had to tuck and roll.

_"Concentrate." _She heard Rikun roar, watching her with criticizing sharp eyes.

Biting back a groan, she went at it again, doing the same routine over without any faults. At the very last minute she back-flipped onto her hands and feet over and over until she was a good distance away, and then charged. She ran as if she was a part of the wind, barely giving her feet enough time to even hit the ground, jumped at the last moment, kicked the tree in the center of it's trunk, back flipped into the air, and landed perfectly on her two feet.

"Very good. We're done for today."

Kagome sighed in relief, the muscles in her body shaking from overuse. "Thank goodness." Her stomach hurt like no other, sharp pains that vibrated through her entire body. She had a slight headache, but figured it was either from exhaustion or dehydration. Both were curable, so she didn't fret about it.

"We aren't doing this again tomorrow, are we? I think I'd just about _die. _I just _know I'm going to be sore tomorrow, and that's saying something!"_

He eyed her with narrowed eyes. "No, you wouldn't die, and as for tomorrow…" He stopped, paused, and sniffed the air. Eyes growing wide, his head snapped in Kagome's direction. 

"What?" She asked, curious and also somewhat frightened. Was there a demon near by? Was something the matter? Why did his eyes take that glowing red tint to them?

He shook his head, as if to clear it, and started to stride away. "No, we won't be working on your practicing tomorrow, you are of course welcome to work by yourself. I think it's time for Inuyasha and I to take another…trip."

Kagome followed at a much slower pace, legs turned to jelly. "You two are leaving us? Again? Didn't you guys leave just last week? You did! I remember. You left during the New Moon, as you always do."

He whipped around, eyes wide once again, this time intimidating. "You realized this?"

She blinked. "Of course I did, you have some sort of a father son thing you two go on _every _New Moon. It took me a while, but I realized it was some sort of a reoccurrence. Why? Is something the matter?"

"No. No, nothing is the matter." He shrugged it off and headed inside again, Kagome following at a leisurely pace.

"Why are you leaving this time?"

"Hunting."

"Hunting? It's always hunting! What is with demons and hunting?"

"There are some things you will never know. You are a human, it's only fair."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Hey! I may be human but—"

"Aya!" He called as he entered the hut, cutting her off mid-sentence. 

"Well! Excuse me!" She fumed, pushing the flap aside and entering behind him.

"Yes dear?" Aya asked, coming towards him with clothing folded over her arms as she came out from their bedroom.

"Inuyasha and I must leave again."

Usually whenever he said that she always nodded as if it were an every day thing, this time her eyes widened and she actually gasped. "Leave? Why?" She asked, almost as if she had done something wrong. It was then that Kagome knew something was up.

Rikun walked towards his mate, placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her close as he whispered something into her ear. Aya gasped again, understanding alighting in her eyes as her gaze flicked over to where Kagome stood alone by the door.

"You're sure?" She asked, a tiny doubt evident in her voice. 

"It's not strong now, but it will be. It's only a matter of time."

"Well…" Aya seemed at a loss for words.

"You know about these kinds of things, it will be safer the farther off we face it."

What was going on? What's with the secrecy? Wha there a big hairy demon that was headed toward them? Was that what all this was about? Were Inuyasha and his dad going to face off with it, meeting it farther away so it wouldn't have a chance of hurting the 'humans?' That's what Kagome thought it was… until…

"Kagome…"

She turned her attention to Aya, who was now right in front of her. Rikun had disappeared, again.

"Yes?" She asked, almost uneasily.

"Rikun and I have decided that e don't want you and Inuyasha sleeping…together…anymore."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She had been used to sleeping with the warm half-breed ever since she first came here. Why stop now? Then she remembered some of the 'talks' Aya and Rikun had started having with Inuyasha and her a while ago and reddened. 

"Ma, we would never _do _something like _that _if that is what you're thinking. I mean…"

To her greater embarrassment, Aya started laughing. "I know, dear…but what if it was…well…unpreventable?"

Kagome blanched. "WHAT?!?"

Aya shook her head. "Never mind. But just to be on the safe side, we want you to sleep with me tonight, and Rikun will join Inuyasha. In the morning both of them will be leaving for about a week."

"A week?" Kagome complained. "That's a long time! Why? Was it something I did?"

"No, no!" Aya assured the girl before her, the growing girl, she might add. "Don't trouble yourself over it okay? Everything will be fine."

Kagome sighed, giving up on arguing. "Oh, alright. Fine!"

That night, with a very confused hanyou and Kagome, the household of four went to sleep, each one with worried thoughts on their minds. Now what would this bring? Kagome was growing older… Inuyasha wouldn't be able to only think of her as a little girl any longer.

*****Week later*****

It had been dreadfully dull and boring all week long. Why couldn't Inuyasha be here? He'd cheer her up. She would finally have something to _do! _This was horrible! Not as horrible as those fierce stomach aches she had been getting though! Those were the pits! It made her want to double over and hurl practically. She must have been coming down with something.

"Kagome," Aya called as she came outside, a white cloth in her hands.

"Yeah?" she asked in a bored tone, content with lying on her stomach at the moment. It didn't hurt so bad that way.

"This is for you." She handed her the little cloth, a knowing smile on her lips.

Kagome took it questioningly, confusion written all over her face.

"I think you're going to need it."

_That _was an understatement! Later that day Kagome realized why all the secretiveness had been going on, and to her great embarrassment, was secretly glad that Inuyasha hadn't been here for her 'trip' into adulthood. She walked down to the river the next morning, a look of disgust on her face as she attempted to clean one of the cloths that happened to have her blood on them. Sheesh, it just didn't stop did it? It was here where the most embarrassing thing in all her life took place…

*****Inuyasha & father*****

Okay, he was officially confused. He knew about the 'father and son hunting trips' he supposedly went on when he turned human during the part of the month of the New Moon, but why leave for a whole week? It was nice to go on a true hunting trip with his father, he had to agree. He learned more than a few tricks! But why so long? He could tell his father was worried that something bad might happen to Aya or Kagome, heck, he was worried too, so why not go back? When he mentioned this to his father, Rikun just shook his head, muttering, "You wouldn't want to be caught dead there, because if you were, you'd kill yourself with your own claws.

_Now _he understood that, although it was a little too late. He couldn't reverse time, and it was probably true, he _wouldn't _be able to protect Kagome from himself. _That _utterly, completely, and _totally _worried him. If only he could take back all that had happened…

He turned crimson, looking silly with embarrassment as the events of that morning finally caught up to him… _again._

"I can't believe we can finally head home! It seems like it's been so long," Inuyasha muttered, not knowing that he sounded a little too excited.

His father grinned knowingly as they neared the hut. Soon the river would come into view. Father and son's strides matching each other as they ran side by side. 

"It will be good to see Aya and Kagome again. It will be good to know that all is well."

The minute those words were said he could smell it. At first he pushed it aside, but when he got a good whiff of the scent, he growled. Blood. He could _definitely _smell blood. He tried to pin-point it out when he realized who's blood it was. He went in a wild frenzy.

"Kagome!" He bolted off toward her scent, livid with rage. Whoever hurt his Kagome was going to pay!

"No! Inuyasha wait!" Rikun tried to warn, but his son wouldn't listen. "It's not what you…" He trailed off, words falling on deaf ears. For a dog demon, _that's saying something!_

"Kagome's hurt!" He yelled over his shoulder. His eyes had gone red. "She's in danger!"

He ran, and ran. Over the bridge and down the bank of the river, her scent getting stronger, intoxicating him.

"Kagome!" He shouted, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood. 

If only he had heeded his father. If only he had realized that her loss of blood wasn't great in size. He might have been able to save _both of them some embarrassment._

"Kagome!" He saw her now. She was alive! And standing. Was the wound old?

She looked up at the hanyou that was galloping toward her at top speed. Her eyes widened as she stood up from being stooped over, cleaning the cloth in her hand. A look of fear flashed across her features. Was he going to crash into her? Was something wrong? Did he know???

He barreled into her, slamming her hard to the ground. She winced, but luckily his hand caught her head before it hit. He began sniffing her, obviously looking for her injury.

The injury she didn't have…

"Kagome!" He exclaimed again. She gulped. 

_Please don't let him notice, _she pleaded desperately.

He began nuzzling her, causing her to tense. She found it difficult to swallow when he did that. "Inuyasha…"she said barely above a whisper. He nuzzled her harder, causing her to gasp. It seemed as if he was telling her to be quiet. Slowly she relaxed, melting in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked at last, causing her to stiffen once again. She paled when he pulled back to look in her eyes. "Are you hurt? _Were you hurt?"_

"N-no!" She said a little too loudly. He half winced. "I-I'm not h-hurt." She tried to sound convincing.

It didn't work.

"I can smell your blood Kagome. I can smell it right…" He began sniffing her face, her chest to her great embarrassment, and then her stomach. 

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as her heart threatened to cease its never-ending thrumming in her ribcage. His sniffing stopped where she knew it would. He froze. She froze. She squeezed her eyes shut tight in horror. He gulped, understanding dawning on him. It was the first day of her cycle. That's why he had to leave. The week before the blood comes is the strongest for a demon. He jumped away from her, ears flattened to his head, a look of embarrassment on his face. Kagome sat up, shaking from nervousness.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, and for once, she knew he actually meant it. She collapsed back on the bank, wanting very badly to hide for the rest of her life.

"I can't believe that just happened…" She muttered to herself, face burning. "Oh my gosh…" She knew she wouldn't forget this horrible morning for the rest of her life. "Why me?"

Inuyasha's thoughts were practically exactly the same. 

*****Three years later***** Kagome is, yes that's right! Sixteen!

It should have been another peaceful morning, with the birds singing and the sky cloudless. Everyone was asleep, or…_supposed _to be asleep. It was still dark out, the sun not quite gracing the Earth with its presence. Kagome was sleeping peacsfully in her own room, which had been added on when she turned thirteen, for obvious reasons she'd rather not think about. Her room was right next to Inuyasha's, Aya and Rikun's room just down the hall. All of a sudden she felt it. Her eyes snapped open as she lay there, breathing carefully.

She quickly jumped to her feet, and ran to the other room. She collapsed to where Inuyasha lay sleeping, buried under the covers of his messy bed. The bed they used to share.

She nudged him awake, whispering, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!"

He rolled over, eyes opening and adjusting to the dark. "Kagome…what are you doing up so early?" He automatically sat up straight in bed. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Kagome what's wrong?"

"I-I sense it again. I know it's been a long time… but it's there! I can sense a shard to the jewel!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're sure?"

She nodded firmly. "More than anything."

"Okay, let's get a move on. Where?"

"That's the thing…it's coming so fast! It's headed straight for us!"

He must have noticed the look of panic on her face. "Don't worry, nothing will harm us. Trust me, everything will be fine. Let's go outside, I'll be able to pick up a scent."

She nodded again and together they headed out of doors, Kagome staying close to his side. When he caught a whiff of something he tensed, then took a couple steps to the right, where the smell came from. Kagome quickly trailed him, only stopping when he stopped. He noticed this and chuckled. "Don't worry 'Gome, I won't let anything happen to you." He turned away from her again, and towards the scent, not seeing her blush the slightest bit. She stuck close to him anyway.

"What is it? What do you smell?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

His eyes glowed red when he realized what it was he was smelling. He growled deep inside of his throat. "Wolves."

Dun dun dun!!!!!! And…..guess what wolf Kagome and Inuyasha will be meeting???? ^_^ Hee hee hee! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it went into a little too much detail with the her time of the month, but it was for a reason that comes up later, and I can't tell you what. REVIEW PLEASE! The longer you review, the faster I'll up-date…maybe! -_-;; Hopefully! ^___________________^  


	5. Kouga's Arrival

I'm back again! Yay! Spring Break! Halleluiah! Well, lets get on with this chappy! Soon two MORE people will be arriving, and then two MORE, and then ONE more, but it may not be in that order. I'm confusing you aren't I? -_-; ^_________^ Good! Now I'll start typing! Yay! I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! Whoo-hoo! 

And no, I STILL don't own Inuyasha. *pout* = disclaimer.

Chapter five, although it seems like four.

A Demon Without Fangs

* ~ *What went on last time* ~ *

"What is it? What do you smell?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

His eyes glowed red when he realized what it was he was smelling. He growled deep inside of his throat. "Wolves."

Ch.5

Kagome gulped, taking a step back. She remembered the wolves that attacked her, Inuyasha, and his father when she first arrived here, and when she was little she used to have nightmares about it. Now they were coming again, for reasons which she didn't know as of yet. She glanced over at a glowering Inuyasha, knowing what she would see. His eyes took on an eerie red glint to them as he snarled, hands clenched to his sides. He looked dangerously mad. No, he looked like he was about ready to rip the world apart, but he'd settle for demons instead. In this case, wolf demons. 

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, but it came out in a squeak.

He blinked, then looked in her direction, just now noticing that she was here, and could get hurt, and seemed frightened not only for herself, but for him as well.

"Don't worry Kagome. They won't last for long."

A shiver ran up and down her spine. She couldn't tell if it was because of the threat of his words, or if it maybe contradicted what was about to happen. She thought fast. A huge dust-devil looking thing was coming directly toward them. Kagome clutched the shard around her neck. This demon, it had two…no three shards. Her eyes widened at the realization. He would be a formidable opponent, especially with the fact that he was also _full demon._

"Inuyasha be careful," Kagome warned over her shoulder as she headed to the back of the hut where her bow and arrows were. "It has three of the jewel shards!"

He turned to stare at her, brow furrowed in confusion as she sprinted away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!" She yelled one last time as she turned the corner.

He growled. "You better be _girl. You aren't leaving me by _myself!"_ He focused towards the trees in the forest once again. The smell was getting stronger, the wolf was getting closer. He crouched, a low growl emitting from his lips. He would tear the flesh from these beasts until they __begged for mercy! They almost killed his _father. _They would have succeeded if Kagome hadn't been there. She was to only reason his father could transform the Tetsusaiga. His eyes softened at the thought of the mere human, then they sharpened again. He wasn't getting __soft now was he? He focused on a feeling he at least knew about, rage. He focused on the enemy, on the feeling of victory he would feel if he accomplished this._

It was then that they appeared. There were only four of them surprisingly, but one was their leader, the one that stood tall and slightly in front of the others. Inuyasha growled threateningly. "What are you doing here? This isn't your territory! Get out!" He snarled, barely controlling jumping the stupid wolves on the spot. 

The one in the lead snorted, smirking slightly. "We don't need to hear this, _mutt. _You're only a half-breed! I can smell your weak human side. You don't have _dirt on __us dog-turd."_

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, eyes angry slits. "Oh, yeah? I'll make you eat your words!" He leapt through the air, claws unsheathed, but the wolf demon was too fast. He easily sidestepped the attack before Inuyasha could utter a word. The hanyou turned, seething, to glare at this imposter. "Just who do you think you are?!?" He bellowed.

The wolf-demon smirked again. "I come from the western lands, _dog-turd. _My name is Kouga, but I'll only give you this information so you know who overpowered you and delivered your death blow."

"Bastard!" He yelled, launching himself at the guy named Kouga. "You'll pay for that!" 

Kouga just lifted an eyebrow at that comment, sidestepping Inuyasha's swipes and attacks, just ahead of the hanyou by and inch every time. Kouga grinned, as if this was nothing. Inuyasha on the other hand was starting to become _really pissed. He wanted this demon slayed and he wanted it done __now! A growl rose in his throat and he yelled, "Soul shattering iron claw!" His claws slashed outward and Kouga jumped high up into the air, evading the attack that destroyed three trees near-by along with some rocks and boulders. He landed easily on a large gray boulder, Inuyasha having not once wiped that stupid grin off of his face._

"Face it dog-turd, you're just not strong enough. You only have _half _the strength I do, and you are _still _as slow as a turtle."

"Why you…" Inuyasha started to say through grit teeth. He hadn't noticed the other three wolves sitting idly while watching their leader fight the 'worthless pup.'

"Leave Inuyasha alone, you!" Came a feminine voice that nearly knocked Inuyasha off of his feet. She came back, but not only that, she stood up for him too! He looked over to his left, where Kagome stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground, bow raised pointed directly at Kouga, strung at the ready. Inuyasha continued to stare, surprise and shock crossing his features.

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked, not sure if it was a mirage of some sort.

"How _dare _you insult Inuyasha! Even if he is _hanyou, he's still stronger than __you!" She loosed the bow, sending the arrow flying free, directly at the wolf's heart. He looked shock, and barely avoided getting a full blast of Kagome's miko powers at work. She glared, frustrated at herself for missing, even though she couldn't have done anything about it. "The power you hold now isn't even your _own! _You're feeding off the power of the Shikon no Tama, __three of the shards to be exact!"_

_Now _Kouga glared. In an effortless hop he landed right in front of her, earning a little "eep" to escape her lips as she jumped, startled. "How do you know about the shards?" He asked slowly, dangerously. Kagome found it difficult to swallow. She stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes, face ashen. He looked her over, finding he liked what he saw. Again he smirked. "Can you… _see _these girl?" He asked, motioning to the shard in his wrist. Dumbly she nodded, and his smirk widened. "Than you are to be my mate!" He declared cheerily, yet forcefully. 

Kagome's jaw dropped, _"What?!?" _She screeched. 

A strong clawed hand tightly closed over Kouga's shoulder, squeezing hard. "I don't think so," Said a dangerous gruff voice.

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha!"

Kouga growled, mood changing drastically. "Get your hand _off _of me, _dog-turd!" _

"What if I don't wanna?" came the snide reply.

Now it was Kouga's turn to seethe. "Then you…will…_pay!!!" _he growled, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and throwing him over his shoulder. 

Inuyasha flipped in the air and came lightly down on his feet, smirking. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Argh!" Kouga attacked Inuyasha with all he was worth, but the dog-demon was too fast. He hated to admit it, but something had changed the moment this girl entered the picture. The moment the words about her being his mate were out of his mouth. What was so special about a damn human? _He could treat her better than any __dog-turd could! He was full demon, therefore he was stronger! But if he was so strong, than how come he couldn't land a punch? What was the bond between these two? Were they already mates? No, that couldn't be it. She didn't have a mark on her anywhere, so she was obviously there for the taking! That sorted out the wolf-demon grinned once again, mind back on the fight before him. He noticed his companions edging toward the girl and smirked. This was already a done deal as far as he was concerned. The stupid mutt wouldn't know what hit him; or where the girl went to. This was definitely his day._

Inuyasha slashed out with his claws, leaving three red welts across Kouga's check, the middle one drawing blood. "Mind on the fight, _bastard, _or is this all the strength you got? Believe me, I've fought worse."

Kouga growled at that statement, then snickered. "Why are you fighting me, if it's to protect your _wench.__ She isn't even here right now. You should have been keeping an eye on her." When Inuyasha froze, Kouga stopped backing away from him and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning smugly._

Inuyasha turned to see what he was talking about, the voice in the back of his yelled warning with full alert never to turn your back on an opponent. He didn't care at the moment, he just had to see that Kagome was safe. 

But she was gone.

And so were the other three wolves that had accompanied Kouga.

Inuyasha snarled, grabbing Kouga by his fur, and bringing the demon nose to nose with his. Kouga was a little caught off-guard by the anger rolling of the hanyou's form in waves. He saked the wolf-demon. "Where is she? What did you do with her?!?"

Kouga glared defiantly at the half-breed. "I didn't do anything, and you know it. I was fighting you the whole time.

_"Bastard!"__ He shook Kouga again, rougher this time. "Now tell me where they took her! __You're their leader, I can tell by the way you hold your head, so answer my fucking question! You had to have given them _some _signal to take her away! Now answer me! You don't want to make me mad!"_

Kouga snorted. "Who knows where they went. Probably off to hide her somewhere, since we _obviously live in the opposite direction. I __told you we came from the west. Or are your senses so dull you can't even—"_

"Enough!" Inuyasha half-growled, half-shouted. "I'll kill you!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "You'll kill me and waste time looking for the girl you _obviously want as a mate, when one of my men could be doing numerous things to her, or even claiming her for themselves?"_

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, a hand finding itself around Kouga's neck and tightening. "Then what do you propose I do?"

Kouga shrugged, trying not to look frightened at the hanyou's dark aura that embedded them both. "Look for her. They can't have gone far, and we don't know this place as we do our own land. You should know her scent if you have the nerve to fight for her."

It didn't take long for the grip on Kouga's neck to release, and a charging hanyou diving through underbrush and leaping through the air after his beloved Kagome.

His beloved Kagome?!?

Where did that come from? Maybe he thought of her as a…as a sister? Yeah, that's right! 

Then why did he get a sinking feeling in his gut when Kouga proclaimed that she would be his mate? But was he worried over her, wondering if one of the numbskulls claimed her for their own. He picked up speed as her scent got nearer. He had to save her. He had to get her back. 

His eyes glowed red. He _would _get her back!

[AN: Hmm…I _could _leave it off right here… but you would all be mad at me. *sigh* X he he he! I'll continue. ^_________^ Enjoy!]

Kagome yelped when she felt two pairs of hands wrap around her body. Two clamped over her mouth before she got a chance to yell for Inuyasha, and the other pair grasped her hands behind her back, causing her to drop her bow. Once her wrists were captured in one hand, the other went around her waist, causing her to stiffen. She paled. What were they going to do to her? Another wolf-demon yanked her feet off of the ground, lifting her body into the air. She gulped. Not only was she extremely vulnerable at the moment, but three guys were carrying her off as if she was a dead piece of raw meat. Her temper flared, and she began to struggle like never before, the shock of what they were doing haven worn off.

"Easy, easy, little one," the oldest of the group said once they were far enough away so none could hear. "We won't bite."

Kagome glared at him. _'Not **yet **you won't,' _she thought angrily.

The others laughed. "You're a defiant one, aren't you? What did that half-breed put into that small head of yours? You should obey the alpha. Look at you, defiance is written all over your face! Kouga will have to put you in your place."

Kagome suddenly felt that it was hard to breathe. She paled. _'Kouga?__ The wolf demon that said I was to be his…to be his…" she gulped, "mate?" She struggled and kicked. No way were they taking her without a fight! No way!_

"I don't see why he would want a mere _human," one of the more gangly wolves commented. "She doesn't look __that special, although she __is pretty filled out." He gave her a predator's smile and Kagome wanted to punch him in the face._

The one who hadn't spoken shrugged, lost hold of Kagome's struggling foot, and got kicked in the face because of it. He growled, recapturing her leg and digging his claws into her flesh in warning. "Maybe it's only because she can see those shard thingies." Now Kagome was wriggling like a worm, causing them to stop walking and re-gather her in their arms. She kicked the guy holding her feet again, in an extremely private place she was pleased to find out. He doubled over, going cross-eyed and then menacingly looking at her through his bangs. His eyes glowed red. "I swear! If Master Kouga didn't want you for himself I'd kill you right now! Not after I took you for myself of course. That way you'd be shamed, and your little 'puppy' wouldn't want anything to do with you!"

Kagome subconsciously tightened her thighs together at the thought, eyes going wide in horror. _'Oh no you didn't!'she thought angrily. _'You did **not just say what I think you said!' **_She growled and hissed, getting one of her hands free with her writhing and twisting and lashed out, coming in contact with the gangly guy's face. Angry red welts sprung up onto his face as he howled in pain, releasing her other hand. She punched the guy holding his hand over her mouth and caught herself on her hands before hitting her head. She yanked her feet free, kicking the wolf in the chest as she flipped up onto her feet, then spun around, readying herself for a fight. She was right, they came up all teeth and claws. _

She evaded their swipes by a hair, and continued focusing on defense at the moment, looking for their weaknesses, yet keeping a watchful eye so they wouldn't corner her. When she kicked the already sore wolf in his most vulnerable spot once again he collapsed to the ground. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about him for a while. Arms wrapped firmly around her and she tensed. The gangly wolf charged after her, ready to take her out. She used the weight of the other wolf and leaned back, lifting her legs off the ground to kick the poor wolf under the chin right before he attacked. She smiled grimly. Couldn't they tell she was best with her feet _yet? Not only did they give her an advantage with their swiftness while running, but her legs were _much _stronger than her arms._

She set one foot back on the ground and bent her other knee, ready for a back kick once again to a place where 'the sun doesn't shine.' The wolf-demon holding her quickly wrapped a leg around both of hers, holding both of her arms to her sides with one arm, his other moving to her neck. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she slowly began to realize that she was trapped, stuck in the mercy of a creature that despised her, she having just knocked out both of his buddies. She gulped, her head tilting upwards as a clawed finger traced not-so-gently over her throat. She gasped when she felt him prick through her soft skin. She felt the slowly gooey substance trickle down the side of her neck as he gave it even more pressure, knowing she was bleeding.

He leaned down to her ear, his breath hot on her neck, yet stuck up the air around her. "I could end it all right now," he threatened. "One swipe of my claw, and you're more vital vein would spill blood all over the earth. You'd die in a matter of minutes. How does that sound? You deserve it for what you did to my kin just now."

She winced as his grip around her neck tightened, obviously forgetting about his previous threat and now deciding he would much prefer to strangle her slowly, watching her eyes beg for help, mercy, pity. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. She wouldn't beg for anything, especially not from a low down scum bag like _him. _

"What do you say, _wench?"_

Kagome closed her eyes, giving one last struggle. It didn't work. His grip only tightened, cutting off even more of her air supply. He loosened on her throat just enough so he could hear her reply. She knew what he wanted, and she decided that since her life was about to end anyway, she might as well go down strongly. "I wouldn't beg mercy from you as long as I lived, _asshole! You don't own me! A __caterpillar is stronger and has more sense than _you do!" __

She knew she had signed her life away when those words were out of her mouth, but she couldn't help but grin defiantly, even if he couldn't see the expression on her face. His grip strengthened five times, causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen. Her neck would _break at this rate! _

"You have _no _idea what you just did!" He growled, his grip across her belly tightening as well.

_'Oh, yes I do!' _She wanted to scream, but couldn't. It was odd. Why wasn't she scared? It hurt, of course, but…she wasn't frightened in the least for once. Why was that? Was she waiting for something to happen? Did she expect him to drop dead right before sending the death blow? Did she not care if she lived or died? She was pretty sure she did. She definitely didn't want to die! But… why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't her heart threatening to beat out of her ribcage at an incredibly fast rate? _What was going on here?!?_

"Let her go!"

Three words; those three words filled with all of his suppressed rage, anger, and hatred brought her to a sudden realization in a matter of seconds. _That _was why she wasn't scared. She knew, she had known, that he would come for her. He would save her, just as he always had starting from the day she nearly fell into the river since she was little. She knew he wouldn't give up searching for her, and at the last second he would find her; rescue her. 

Finally her pent up tears were able to flow free. He came, for her. He was angry, because of what they had done, to her. And now she was caught, trapped, and couldn't do anything about it. She stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes, seeing worry and concern in them. She wanted to tell him she was okay, that they didn't hurt her…too badly, and that strangely… she wasn't frightened. But her words came out muffled, and it seemed to only raise Inuyasha's anger. She knew that it would only be a moment before the wolf had to make up his mind whether or not he would kill her. All he had to do was slice a clawed finger across her neck, which he already had access to. _Now _she was scared. She didn't want to die! She _really _didn't want to die! Not after finally realizing how much she trusted Inuyasha! Not after finally naming that strange feeling in her heart whenever she was around him. It was love, she knew that now. And it had to be stronger than brother and sisterly love, it _had _to be!

Inuyasha stared at the demon that threatened him Kagome. How _dare _a _wolf-demon touch her, or harm her in any way! He watched in dismay as tears tumbled down the length of her face. His hatred for all wolf-demons rose a hundred fold. He was helpless. One wrong move and Kagome could be dead. He stared at them in horror at the thought. __Boy did he want to rip that wolf-demon's skin from his back and use his stomach for a scratching post! _

"Let her go you _bastard, _or I'll make sure you regret it!" He yelled lowly, dangerously, threateningly. His claws lengthened, desperately wanting to come in contact with some sort of fleshly demon, the one holding onto Kagome specifically. 

"Make me!" The wolf-demon spat, hand tightening further, causing her to choke and attempt to gasp. Her eyes widened, a pleading yet crazed look in them. She needed air, and she needed air _fast!_

"Let her _go, _damn you! Let her _GO!!!"_

There was silence as they stared at each other, Inuyasha in contempt, and the demon clamped onto Kagome in smug sureness. "Either way, you won't win," he stated, causing Inuyasha just about to go berserk.

"Let her go!"

The voice was strong and commanding, coming from somewhere to Inuyasha's right, the wolf-demon's left.

The wolf-demon blanched. "B-But Kouga!"

"Let her go Jitsu! I'll take care of _you _later! Did I _say I wanted her dead, or did I say I wanted her for all times, as a mate?"_

"She hurt the others!" He tried to defend. "I couldn't let her get away with it!"

_"LET HER GO, DAMN YOU!" _The wolf-demon named Kouga bellowed, surprising Inuyasha, who was still mad at the wolf yet relieved that he might just be able to save Kagome. After she was released, he'd take care of the rest.

Regretfully, the wolf-demon named Jitsu let go of the human girl and roughly threw her to the ground. She caught herself on her hands and knees, choking, coughing, and gasping for breath. At one point she thought she'd cough so much that she'd die since she couldn't get any air into her lungs! When she finally inhaled three long, deep breaths she, Inuyasha, and Kouga were all extremely relieved. She clutched just below her throat, at her collarbone. She never wanted anyone's hands there ever again!

_"Now _you'll pay!" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt into the air, fury written all over his face. "Soul shattering iron claw!" He yelled, attacking the evil spirit that ever dared to show his face to an angry hanyou. Let alone threaten Kagome. [AN: and Inuyasha's attack is the _real _translation, just so all of you know. ^-^ Not iron reaper soul stealer, or what-not.]

The attack struck the demon head on, causing him to collide into a semi-close by tree, knocking the wind out of his body, causing him to growl.

"You brought this upon yourself _Jitsu__," Inuyasha spat. "First for disobeying your leader, and second for messing with _me!"___ He towered over the sorry-excuse for a wolf-demon and was about to deliver a death blow when Kouga suddenly 'appeared' in a swirl of dust, and grabbed the hanyou by the kimono and hurled him away, over his shoulder. Inuyasha rose to his feet, glowering. "What'd you do that for! He __deserves to be dead!"_

"Not by a dog-turd like you! I would _never _let a half-breed scoundrel like you kill one of my kind. It is for me to decide what happens to Jitsu, not a mutt like you."

"Why you…" Inuyasha started, cracking his knuckles.

"P-p-please, master Kouga! I was only doing what I thought was bast! S-s-she h-hurt our _kind!"_ Jitsu groveled on his knees in front of Kouga, who seemed not to be paying attention. _"She is the one who does not deserve to live!"_

"No!" Kouga said sharply. He grabbed Jitsu's main as the other two wolves rose to their feet and came over to where Kouga stood, then he pulled back, yanking his neck at a deadly angle. Jitsu fell to the ground with the sickening thud and Kagome gulped, turning green, then pale, and then green again as the ground soaked up the wolf's blood. Kouga turned to his two remaining companions, a sadness in his eyes that Kagome and Inuyasha had never seen before.

"It had to be done," Kouga whispered almost harshly, his voice tight. "He disobeyed me, and not only that, but he did what _he _wanted to do. He didn't think, and therefore, this is the consequence. If he got off that easily, who knows what he'd do next." His buddies quickly nodded their heads, not wanting Kouga angry with them or sentencing them to death as well.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, "He deserved it."

Kouga was on him in an instant. _"No one deserves that, __dog-turd." He glowered. Then he moved away, walking directly for Kagome. He grasped Kagome's hands and Inuyasha let out a snarl that he couldn't seem to suppress. "I will see you again… Kagome is it?" She nodded dumbly, thoroughly confused. He grinned in response. "Until then." Then he motioned for his two remaining companions to follow and leave them. Inuyasha growled threateningly as he started to chase after them but Kagome stopped him with her hand. _

"Don't Inuyasha. Let's just go."

"B-but, Kagome!" He looked shocked.

She shook her head. "I just want to go home. Please?"

He never _could _say no to her. "Fine, but they are going to pay one day for ever trying to hurt you!"

Kagome blinked, then a tiny smile caressed her lips. "Thank you."

He looked startled, then realized what he had said moments before, and a light blush covered his cheeks. They walked on in silence, heading back toward the hut. Inuyasha kept fidgeting, capturing Kagome's attention more than once. Something was bugging the hanyou. She tilted her head to the side, slightly confused by his antics. "Is something the matter?"

He froze, slowly turning to look at her almost guiltily, his white dog ears lowered to his head. "None of them…" he faltered, looking silly with embarrassment and curiosity. "None of them…_claimed you… did they?"_

Kagome couldn't help but to let out a sharp bark of laughter. "No, Inuyasha. None of them claimed me, and even if they did, I wouldn't have accepted. You don't have to worry."

For some strange reason, Inuyasha felt very relieved. He let out a long, slow breath that he finally realized he had been holding, glancing over at Kagome, a tiny almost non-existent smile gracing his lips. She smiled back, blushing slightly. What was it she felt towards him? What did he think of her in return?

"Inuyasha, Kagome! You're back!" Both looked over to see Aya with a worried expression on her face. "I was just about ready to send your father out after you two."

"Didn't you hear earlier everything that was going on?" Kagome asked. "Or at least Rikun…"

Aya smiled. "Yes, we heard, but we knew you two would be able to handle it. I _did _get a little worried there for a second though when none of you returned for quite a while. Rikun said he smelled blood, but was positive it was a wolf's—what happened to your neck?!?" She screeched. She ran over toward Kagome, inspecting her wound. Kagome pulled back when Aya's fingers grazed the wound. Aya froze. Kagome froze. Then Aya backed away, understanding evident in her eyes. "I'll give you something to put on that. It will help it heal in a few days and take the pain away. I'm glad you two are back."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha's eyes had been on her the entire time. He looked at her with sorrow and pity. It would take a while for her to allow anyone near her neck, especially with all the warnings Rikun had given them as they grew older about how to never let anyone get to their belly or neck, since they were the most easy places for a kill. Inuyasha sighed. If only he had been paying more attention. Never again; he vowed to himself to never again get so caught up in a fight that he wasn't aware of what was going on in the background. Kagome came first. He would always protect her like never before now. He had learned his lesson, and for a demon… it only took once.

YAY!!!! I'm done! See y'all laterz! I'm HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______________^ My friend's; Somebody's Soulmate and JadeWing; are all having a slumber party marathon and we're going to watch movies and spend THREE days together! Yippy! We'll watch the CCS movie, the Inuyasha movie *hopefully*… if I'm not evil and *if* I bring it… ::evil grin:: and we'll watch the Escaflowne movie that FINALLY came to Blockbuster! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! And I practically taped EVERY Inu-Yasha episode off of T.V. so..yeah. It's going to be MUCH fun! I'll try to up-date to this story again during Spring Break, but I can't make any promises. Sorry. I'm going to be VERY busy! And… I have to clean. @.@ *sigh* REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!? I luv all of ya! Ja ne! Byes!             

             _    _


	6. Chitchats galore

Hi everybody! Wow! I haven't up-dated forEVER! Sorry about that. I'm in a mood to type now and I have… hmm….. three and a half hours all to myself, unless I go to a friend's house before youth group. Anyway, I have SO MUCH I want to type and SO LITTLE time… it feels like. WOW! It's summer! Can you believe it?!?!?!? I sure can't! Well, except for the fact that I don't have school on school-days, my parents want me to get a job, I have a Jazz Choir camp I have to go to, I'm going to build houses in Nevada at an Indian Reservation, I need to go to Arizona to visit all my friends, I would LIKE to finish an ORIGINAL story and possibly get it published… (wishful thinker, I know) And on top of all that, I need to read books for Honors English because I have homework over the SUMMER, I volunteered to help at the Snack Shack during my sister's softball games which are on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and then she has tournaments on the weekends, and I need to up-date for my loving fans out there that actually believe in me when I may seriously have doubts! Anyway, thanks for listening to me blabber. Here we go!

**A Demon Without Fangs**

**Ch 6**

"Kagome?"

The said girl was laying on her stomach on some blankets in her new 'room' that belonged solely to herself. Her legs were up in the air and she was kicking them repeatedly, first one, then the other. Her head tilted from side to side as she hummed a soft tune to herself. When she heard Inuyasha's tentative voice her foot stopped mid-kick, her head freezing in its ever lasting bobbing. Slowly she turned, facing him with unspoken question in her eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes resting on his.

He blushed slightly and turned away, wondering why she kept affecting him so much lately. He entered the room and sat cross-legged across from her. Kagome rolled onto her side and rose into a sitting position as well. Whatever he came here for, it had to have been serious. Or at least it captured her attention because of the way he was acting!

"Remember when that bastard wolf came and—"

"Watch it, Inuyasha," she warned, narrowing her eyes somewhat. Not only did she not care for most of the dog-demon's vocabulary, but she wouldn't allow Inuyasha to say anything mean or nasty about Kouga since it was, after all, he whom had saved her. Not only did it rub on Inuyasha's pride, guilt for not being able to save her by himself and having someone else do it, but it also grated against his nerves and rage that she might actually have feelings for the scum bag. He winced, glad she couldn't read thoughts, and started over.

"Do you remember a few days ago when those wolves came?" he asked, gritting his teeth as his eyebrow twitched from not being able to cuss out the ingrate that he would have been thoroughly happy had someone slaughtered the scoundrel and ripped out his heart and—

Kagome smiled sweetly, unaware of the thoughts swimming through the hanyou's mind. "Yes."

Inuyasha was once again pulled from his thoughts. He had to remember what it was he wanted to talk to her about, and then became very serious. Kagome leaned forward a little, concern etched on her brow. 

"What?"

He fiddled the cloth of his haori, cheeks burning. "Uhh…"

Kagome leaned forward still, tilting her head in a confused way, causing her to look like an adorable puppy. Adorable puppy?!? Boy oh boy, he better get outta here fast! She was affecting him in ways he thought made him weak. He rushed on. 

"Um… I just wanted to say…that…"

So much for rushing.

"Yeeeeees," She asked, waiting almost impatiently. He sure was acting strangely. She was about to give up.

He gulped. "I just wanted to know that…if you could…uh…what I mean is…" He mentally cursed himself. What was the big deal? Why couldn't he just ask it? Just say it? He blew all the air out of his lungs, inhaled deeply, and decided to just say it. "I want you to tell me when someone asks you to become their mate… or if they try to…claim you…I want you to tell me." 

She blinked once. Twice. Thought about bursting out laughing, and then thought better of it. "Wha?"

"Just as a…brother sister sort of thing. You know. So I can… see if he's…uh…good enough for you." Now he was _bright red. What if she saw through his little plan to kill every living soul that wanted to claim Kagome as their own to choose her for a mate? She'd wonder what was going on if her 'chosen mate for life' ended up dead before the ceremony could take place. Of course, __he would end up comforting her afterward, but he could deal with that… as long as no one took away his Kagome! Wait, were on earth did _that _come from? He had to get away from here. He needed a… what was it called, vacation?_

Kagome finally couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing and started rolling on her back, clutching her stomach as tears started to flow freely down the length of her face. Inuyasha pouted, a sullen look crossed his features as his ears lowered to his head. "Inuyasha!" she finally was able to gasp out, stopping partially to wipe the salty wetness that trekked down her cheeks, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

He blinked, his ears perking up as he sat up straight. "What? Why's that?"

Again she laughed, but this time it didn't last nearly half as long as the first time. "Because, I don't even _know any humans, or demons, or half-demons for matter. Except for Kouga I guess."_

He growled upon hearing the name, but she shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Believe me, Kouga isn't for me. He isn't my soul mate, and I plan on waiting until I find him."

"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, confused and slightly hurt. 

"No, silly. My soul mate. I want to wait until I find him before I accept to become someone's mate for life. I'm not for just _anybody _you know!" She chided teasingly.

He grinned, but was a little worried deep down. Was he… 'just anybody?' He certainly hoped not!

"Is that all you wanted to say?" She asked.

He shugged, trying to act all macho. "I guess." He stood to leave when she tackled him, laughing giddily when he fell because of her weight.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, but couldn't get mad at her.

She giggled. "I finally got you Inuyasha!" She stated happily, still not letting go of his waist, where her arms were wrapped snuggly.

"Yeah, yeah," he stated, but easily flipped her over and pinned her down. Her eyes widened as she stared into his piercing golden gaze. He smirked. She wriggled. She couldn't get free. He leaned down over her, her heart starting to beat faster and faster, picking up speed all the while. What was he…

His lips loomed over her, his smirk widening as he nuzzled her cheek and whispered into her ear. "You may be able to catch me off guard… but you're still a weak human." It didn't have its force behind the words as it usually did when he said that to her. She shivered. "I could beat you any day, and you'll never 'win' Kagome." 

He pulled away, leaving her cold all of a sudden. She was afraid to speak, afraid to move. She inhaled a shaky breath. What was all _that about?_

"Come on Kagome, it was _you _who wanted to play!"

Smirking, she pushed him off of her and tackled him again. Inuyasha, who hadn't thought she's go after him again, was taken by surprise just as before. He yelped when he hit the ground, but wasn't hurt. 

"What's that matter Inuyasha? I thought you said I could _never win!" She sat triumphantly on his belly, grinning ear to ear. He growled and flung her—gently—off of him. He playfully nipped her ear to 'teach her a lesson' and once again had her pinned in no time. He snorted. "Weak human." _

Kagome glared. "Hey!"

He smirked, breaking the mood, and nuzzled her once again. She froze, not knowing what to do, what to accept. They had done this when they were little, but it was different now! They were older! It meant more! Didn't it?

Smiling, Kagome nuzzled his nose with her own, closing her eyes. He put his nose under her chin and leaned her head back so he could get access to her neck.

She stiffened.

He froze when he felt her muscles tense. 

Sighing, he backed away. _'She still isn't sure if she could trust people there, not with that stupid wolf bastard hurting her there,'_ Inuyasha realized. He stood and Kagome averted her gaze, looking anywhere but into his eyes. 

"Come on," he stated gruffly. "We still have chores to do."

With that, he left her room, leaving Kagome a _lot to contemplate about. Did he only think of her as a sister? Or was it… more? She knew she could trust him…so why did she feel uncomfortable when her neck was bared to him? What were these stupid feelings _doing _to her?!?_

* * * * *

Chores had always been a bother, but now Inuyasha hated them with a passion. Not only did he have too much silence to deal with working side by side with Kagome, but he also had too much thinking he could do _during that prolonged silence. He growled and attempted to sulk. Why was this bothering him so much? It felt as if he _had _to get Kagome to trust him, or…he didn't know _what _would happen. He needed her trust as much as he needed air it seemed. But… why was it so important to him? Why? Why, why, why?!?_

Kagome bit her lip as she laid out the rest of the newly cleaned clothes on the line to dry. It had taken her longer than she thought, and there wouldn't be much daylight left. As long as it didn't rain during the night though, the clothes should be dry come morning. She glanced in Inuyasha's direction and caught him staring. Immediately he turned away, causing her shoulders to slump. She felt… defeated. If only she could have redone what had happened. 

Heh. If only that stupid wolf hadn't taken her from where she would have been protected. What then? 

_'I'll tell you what,'_ Kagome thought grumpily, _'Nothing! That's what!'_         

Still, the pain in her chest and uneasiness in her gut never faded. 

_'I shouldn't have been so scared,' _she thought sullenly. _'Dimmit, why was I so scared???' _

She had no answer for any of her questions.

"Kagome."

She stiffened, but berated herself and forced her body to relax. "Yes?"

"Something is headed in our direction."

She blinked, automatically taking a step toward him in fright. Her conscience and body knew he would protect her, even if the thought hadn't quite penetrated her skull. "What's coming?"

He snorted. "Nothing to be afraid about. Just petty, weak humans." 

"Inuyasha!" She reprimanded, but he was already off in a single bound, obviously headed in their direction. "Hey, wait!" Kagome yelled after him, reaching a hand out as if to stop him. He was already too far away. "What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk clearly evident on his face. "I'm going to take care of 'em. This isn't their territory, and they need to be taught a lesson!"

Then he was gone, the trees obscuring him from view.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what he meant by, 'take care of them.' She gulped, her feet speeding off in the hanyou's direction. "Inuyasha, no!" She shouted, but it was too late, she knew even his sensitive ears wouldn't pick up the plea. He was set on one thing and one thing over, and his pent up rage and anger toward the wolf demons would only fuel his want for blood. Kagome sped up. She didn't want to chance two innocent humans getting killed on Inuyasha's behalf.

"Inuyasha!" She called out, ducking under low hanging branches and plowing through foliage. "Come back!"

* * * * * 

Two figures panted heavily as they raced through the brush. Sweat stained both of their faces and trickled down their backs. They had been running for days, and both were exhausted. It was the same reoccurrence over and over. They run, complain, worry, hide, drink water whenever possible, and steal a little bite to eat here or there. Now both were worn down, and neither wanted to admit defeat. They had to be close to help by _now._

"We're almost there, I can feel it!" The female of the two breathed, clutching a stitch in her side.

"How much longer?" Asked the male voice, sweat threatening to drip from the strands of his ebony bangs and into his eyes.

"Not much. I can hear a river, and where there's river…" she panted, out of breath, but not bothering to continue.

"There's people," He finished, so she would know he understood.

She sent him one of her rare smiles, and he grinned back despite the situation. She made him feel as if everything just may be all right in the world.

"Hurry up, only a little further," she wheezed. Her head was aching, yet instead of it growing heavier it grew lighter. Something was wrong. They needed safety, and they needed it _now. _She was weary, and he must have been also. They hadn't had any food or water for nearly two days straight now, and dehydration was seconds away. She felt it wash over her, nearly take her under, but she pushed all the signs away, all the hurt and agony aside. She had to. She needed to be brave… for her brother. [AN: Ha ha! Did you think it was Miroku? I fooled you if you did! Sango is first in _this _story.]

It was that dreadful moment, where the intensity of the moment had risen to its peak in Sango's opinion, that Kohaku dropped to the ground, panting heavily. Sango's eyes widened as she pivoted and raced in his direction to aid him. He got his arms out from underneath his body, pushed with all his might, and then collapsed, his muscles shaking from overuse. 

"Kokaku! Kohaku, come on! Get up! We're almost there, don't give up _now. We can still make it! Please, Kohaku! Little brother!"_

She was desperate, and beyond the point of tears. All the water within her lad left through the pours of her body. She had sweat it all out, and now… with chapped lips and all, she may not even have to strength to support and save her brother. 

"I can't… make it… Sango," He gasped for breath, his lungs heaving as if all the air in the world couldn't sustain him now. Sango grabbed his arm, pulling with all her reserved strength to get him to his feet.

It only pulled him halfway off the ground.

[AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY, I'M SO HAPPY, I'M SO HAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYY!!!! -_-;; I know this is the absolute WORST place to put this but you have NO IDEA WHAT just happened! My grandma called, she lives in Washington state, and there's an anime convention at the glass museum there! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! She said I could come and visit her and we could GO!!!!!!!!! I've been hoping I could for SO LONG! You have NO IDEA! There's going to be TONS of neat things there, plus two blown up bunnies that reach PAST the ceiling inside!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! And guess what else? She said I could bring some friends!!!!! Isn't she the BEST grandma in the WORLD?!? (well,  ONE of the best.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And ALL of my friends (almost) are COMPLETE anime fans! I'm in heaven! Kill me now! Don't actually! *starts to get scared* PLEASE don't! I'm still young! I have a lot to learn! I need to publish a book and make my own Christian CD! I need to live life to the fullest and bring others closer to God! Mainly, I need to be happy! Life without love and happiness is NO life at all as far as I'm concerned. You need to have joy, laughter… okay, I need to stop being sentimental! ANYway……… I'M SO HAPPY, I'M SO HAPPY I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! -_-;;;;; Just thought I would share that with you. *grins sheepishly*] 

"Come on Kohaku," Sango said through gritted teeth. "You…" She heaved him upward with all her worth, "can't give up now…"

Suddenly the woods surrounding them filled with evil, bitter laughter. Sango froze, the strength suddenly leaving her in a great tidal wave, fear replacing its depths. 

"No…" She breathed, Kohaku's limp arm slipping from her loosened grasp.

"You cannot escape me, or your fate," came an eerie masculine voice that seemingly echoed from everywhere around them. They were surrounded, had no where t go, no one to turn to.

_'Is this our fate?' _Sango asked the world around her with her mind, the sky, what ever god seemed to be among them… her deceased parents. She had long given up on faith ever since her parents had died, since she had been on the run, and even now. She felt abandoned by her parents, depended upon by her younger brother, and weak to herself. She couldn't help him. She couldn't save him. She knew it, and she knew he knew it, and it frightened her to death, but angered her more than anything in life ever had before.

"Leave us be!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, anger and despair washing over her entire being. "Please!" She begged. "Just leave us alone! Don't hurt him! Don't you dare touch my brother!"

She collapsed to her knees, unable to do anything to help, or hinder, their situation. Not that she want the latter, or needed it. She wanted to yell, scream, hit something, but she didn't have the voice left, or the strength. She knew he had won from the moment Kohaku fell limply to the ground. It was a lose, lose situation from the beginning. No one would help them. No one these days had the _heart _to do that. She had lost, and their lives were in the hands of dark vermin that spouted evil with every breath he took. His aura was so putrid that demons themselves fled out of fear. And now here he was, about to exterminate the exterminators. Ha. It should have been funny but her ironic sense of humor had left her long ago. She could take it any more. _'Just get it over with,' _she pleaded silently. _'Let us move on to the next life, where we won't be so hurt, and where our family will not diminish into nothing.'_

"Would you like me to bury your bodies when I am through?" He asked, emerging from the mist covered by a baboon of some sort.

Sango narrowed her eyes, glaring at him with all the hatred and anger she possessed, which was quite a lot. "Don't bother," she spat, trying to gain _some _use in her voice. "You've caused enough damage."

He smirked, advancing closer still. "It looks like I was right, you would tire in no time at all, and as always… I would triumph, and come out on top… as the winner. What a pity, I thought you would be more of a challenge. Oh well, I guess I can take care of you _now! I'll kill your brother first. I loathe you, and therefore, I want to see you suffer."_

"You wouldn't." It came out as an accusation, but it held no belief behind it.

His eyes turned red as he effortlessly lifted the younger boy by the throat. He struggled weakly in the youkai's grasp, gasping for breath since he had been in need for air already.

"Pathetic," he spat, his lip curving upwards in distaste, "What a weakling. It will take nothing at all to kill him, on my part anyway." His gaze flickered to the young woman before him, collapsed in a heap and weaker than a newborn infant; human… of course. Her brow was furrowed and sweat poured down her face, uncertainty appearing on her features. "Stop it," She whispered.

He smiled. It was filled with hate, loathing, and the evil pleasure of spilling one's blood. "You don't think I'll do it, do you?" He asked, mildly amused. "You have a lot to learn then, _Sango__."_

* * * * *

"You don't think he'll do it, do you?" Kagome asked in a squeak, gripping tightly onto Inuyasha's haori. She had caught up with him in the forest after he had slowed when sensing an evil demonic aura and came back to warn her about it. He wanted her as far away from the danger as possible, but she would have none of it, and being as stubborn as she was, Kagome decided to come for herself and see what all of this was about. They barely arrived in time to see a young boy raised above the ground by what they assumed was a demon of some sort. He had waves of evil rolling off of him, searing everything it touched. The boy struggled weakly in its grasp.

_"Do _something Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered hurriedly, yet secretly didn't want him to leave her side. 

"I _can't," _he stated, even quieter. "It's an unspoken law. Demons don't butt in on other demon's business. Those humans must have done something _horrible to get _that _guy on their ass."_

"Inuyasha!" She whispered harshly, glaring.

But then the girl a little less than ten yards away spoke, capturing both of their attention.

"Don't do it Naraku, don't you DARE hurt my brother!"

He snorted, as if that was the most unreasonable thing to do, to say, in a time like this. "You have no right," he stated. You have no right to say what will and will not happen during a situation such as this, _human. I think you need to be taught a lesson." His grip on the boy's neck tightened. __"He will be your lesson."_

"Naraku!" She shouted in warning, then threw herself at him. She was weak, and he knew it, but she was surprised at _how weak she was. Almost two days without food and water and endless running could do that to a person. He kicked her away with contempt. _

"You need to be taught your place. Humans are not the ones who shall exterminate demons little girl, it is the other way around. Humans are _weak _compared to us. We rise above the rest in strength and power. We will never be defeated, that is my promise! Remember that, over your brother's death! Do not fret though, for you will not have much time to contemplate over it. You will soon be joining him."

"Kohaku!" She yelled as the evil soul that threatened her only living relative snapped his neck, turning the flesh an ugly mottled purple, blood seeping through nostrils and ears, and other various places none wanted to even _think about. _

"Kohaku!" She yelled, as if to raise the dead, of bring him back to life. She cried and screamed, her whole heart breaking in two. Even if Naraku didn't kill her now, this would surly end her life. She howled, sobbing, as saliva slowly dribbled to the earth as her fist made contact with it over and over. "Kohaku, no!!!" She cried, tears drenching the soil beneath her. Her sorrow and despair turned to hatred and revenge. She glared at Naraku with so much violence that she didn't know any other feeling. She was numb, but hurt, and she would make him hurt as well.

"Naraku, I will kill you… I will _kill you!!!" She shouted, leaping in his direction in a fury of swiping him with her nails, kicking him with her feet, and punching him with her fists. The angry red welts that appeared on his jaw only fed to her want for revenge. Revenge for her mother and father he had slayed. Revenge for Kohaku, and her ruined life._

"Shut your sniveling, you worthless slime!" He shouted, enraged because she has actually caused his physical harm, even though it was little. No one hurt him and got away with it!

He grabbed her by her long ponytail and slammed her against a tree. She cried out in surprise from the brunt of the force, but bit a lip and suppressed her injuries. If he knew how much he hurt her, he would only revel in the power her held over her.

He dragged her up by the throat, no doubt wanting to kill her the very way she had witnessed her brother's death. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. It would all be over soon. She wouldn't have to suffer any longer. She would be with her family again, she hoped. As long as she could leave her horrible life behind, she could handle anything that came her way. But, _boy did she want this Naraku creep to get what was coming to him!_

"Any last words, Sango?" He asked, voice thick with a taunting leer. 

Kagome's hand was held over her mouth as she watched what unfolded before her. Tears streaked down her cheeks, scorching her flesh in its wake. Her chest hurt, she couldn't breathe, couldn't take her eyes off of the blood that coated the forest, and couldn't stop herself from watching this terrible massacre unfold. She didn't want this girl to die. She had to be innocent! Compared that that… thing… that was radiating evil powers and auras filled with anything _but _joy and happiness and love, that girl was as pure as an angel! Her throat was tight, but when she yanked at Inuyasha's haori and tried to use it, it worked.

"I don't care about any stupid demon law or whatever. You aren't full demon and that girl's innocent, I _know it! Now, _do _something Inuyasha!!!"_

She didn't have to tell him again. 

La de da. I think I'll stop here, whaddya say? I'm tired, but I want to read someone's story. I feel like staying up LATE tomight! Well, I hope you enjoyed. Now there is only one thing left for you to do…………..

REVIEW!!! (Please.) ^-^ Thank you!            


End file.
